Beautiful Monster
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: -Sequel to BEAST IS BEAUTY- This time, the war is for her soul.
1. Wait

_Here's the first chapter to the sequel of BEAST IS BEAUTY_

* * *

It had been seventeen months. Seventeen months and everything seemed to be different.

Ichigo noticed that Karin's powers are getting stronger. She seemed to have been handling it all right, though, since she hadn't come to him. Uryu had more or less handled the exterminations of Hollows in town. Another thing that had changed was his relationship with Minako.

They weren't dating, in spite of what the rumors flying around were, but they have become close. He could easily sense when her moods would shift from calm to uneasy. She had reasons to be uneasy, after being involved with the war with Aizen and the trauma she endured in Hueco Mundo. In the end, both Ichigo and Minako lost their powers.

The lunch bell rang and Orihime went over to Minako, who was gathering her things. Minako had cut her long hair in soft waves around her shoulders. "Minako-chan, are you going to eat with us?" she asked.

"Of course," Minako answered with a soft smile. She stood up and brushed rogue strands of her hair from her face. Orihime smiled happily, linking her arm with Minako's. "Then let's go!" she sang in such a cheerful tone that Minako shook her head with another smile.

When the group got up to the roof, Minako opted to look out at the town, drinking from a juice box, similar to Keigo and Ichigo. "Hey, Minako-chan," Keigo said. "Are you thinking about what career you want?"

"Career?" Minako murmured thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe a teacher…maybe a doctor…something practical." She gave a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"I just think it's nice that you're finally vocalizing your thoughts," said Keigo with a grin. "You were always so quiet!"

"She still is quiet," Ichigo said, glancing at Minako.

Minako gave a light shake of her head. Orihime took a lock of Minako's wavy hair in between her fingers. "Minako-chan, I thought you were going to cut your hair shorter than this, all cute and curly."

"I was," said Minako, ruffling her own hair idly. "I changed my mind. It'd take a long time for my hair to grow back and you won't be able to play with it, Orihime."

Orihime laughed. "That might make sense. Your hair's always so silky."

Minako gave a soft laugh before she turned away from the view of the town. "I'm going to head inside, okay?" she said before she walked away, back inside the school. Ichigo had kept his glance on her, as though gauging her mood. She had seemed a little more morose, more to herself than usual.

"Is Minako-chan still sad about…" Orihime trailed off, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded. "She's just in that kind of mood." He pushed himself away from the rail. "I should go see if she's all right."

He didn't see the hurt that flashed in Orihime's eyes when he left to see if Minako was all right. When he walked inside, he saw Minako leaning against the wall, her hair falling in her face. He walked toward her. "Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked, reaching to touch her shoulder.

Minako flinched away from his hand and he stopped, before dropping his arm back to his side. "It's just strange right now," she whispered. "Each time, it doesn't feel like it gets any easier."

"It feels strange because you don't hear him, right?" asked Ichigo softly.

Minako let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm being emotional for no reason," she said, straightening herself, absently brushing her strands from her face, missing a few. Ichigo raised his hand and brushed back the rogue strands she missed carefully.

Minako raised her eyes to look at him, a hint of a question in her eyes, but it disappeared. "Thanks, Ichigo," she mumbled.

"We're friends, right?" Ichigo asked. "Not like I'm gonna let you go through crap on your own."

"I know. I'm being stupid." Minako shook her head. "I'll see you in class, okay?" She smiled and headed to their classroom. Ichigo watched her go, aware of a slightly painful lurch his heart gave.

* * *

After school, Minako had stayed after school, due to her club obligation. She had started on her path home, feeling slightly vulnerable. After her discharge from the hospital, after the moment by the river, she had never gone home without Ichigo. She had grown accustomed to having him around. It was hard to fall back on old routines.

A breeze rustled the leaves of the trees on her way, whispering as though it held a secret. Minako stopped to push back her hair when the wind whipped it forward.

_"Princess…_"

She froze, lowering her hand, her heart lurching violently. The voice that rang in her head; she would recognize it anywhere and just hearing it call her by that familiar pet name sent her heart beating like thunder.

_"I'm coming back for you, princess."_

Minako spun around. He was clearer than before, almost as if he was right behind her. Her heart was galloping now. She shouldn't be able to sense anything. She turned this way and that, trying to understand what just happened. Hope was flickering to life inside her, causing her eyes to sting with tears. No, she was confusing herself. It couldn't be possible…

"Minako?"

Minako turned around with a startled gasp. Ichigo stood there, his bag over his shoulder. Concern rose in him when he saw the somewhat hopeful and panicked expression on her face. He crossed the distance between them in a few, forceful strides. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," answered Minako. She couldn't hear _him _anymore. She met Ichigo's eyes. "Why are you coming home late?"

"Work," Ichigo said with a shrug, leaving out the other events that he was going to sort out on his own. He didn't like withholding anything from Minako now that they were close. But until he was sure about things, he wasn't going to involve her. Besides, his thoughts on what was going on with Minako was more or less his concern now. "Why aren't you home yet? Something happen?"

"I…" Minako stopped herself, raising a hand to her temple shakily before her hand moved to her ear. "I heard White…and I…I don't understand…"

"What do you mean you heard him?" asked Ichigo firmly.

Minako raised her eyes. "I mean I heard him like he was still here! It's impossible, Ichigo. I shouldn't be able to hear _anything_!"

"Calm down." Ichigo took her wrist gently, sensing she was close to an emotional meltdown. "Look, we'll go to my place so you can relax. Then I'll take you home," he said softly. Minako nodded slowly and Ichigo gently tugged her along to head to his place.

When Ichigo opened the door to his place, the first voice he heard was his sister's. "Welcome back, Ichigo!" Yuzu called from the kitchen, where the aroma of dinner was wafting through the room. Karin and Ichigo's father, Isshin, came into the entryway and they both paused to look at Minako. The look on his father's face made Ichigo glad he let Minako's wrist go before walking in.

"This is Minako," Ichigo said and Minako bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she murmured before straightening back up.

"Minako-chan, eh? Why is such an angel with my delinquent son?" Isshin asked woefully.

Minako blinked and gave Ichigo a questioning look. Ichigo shook his head before he kicked off his shoes to walk in. Minako hesitated, with good reason; she'd never been to Ichigo's house before in all their time of knowing each other. He looked at Minako. "You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah." Minako took of her shoes before walking in, looking around. Karin spoke then. "Don't worry about our dad. He's usually like this," she said. Minako nodded slowly. "I'm not worried," she whispered, before looking at a poster that was hung on the wall.

Ichigo lead the way to his room, Minako quietly following him. It was almost like she was a ghost; only he could see, hear, and touch her. He pushed his bedroom door open, let Minako walk in first, before he closed his door and took a seat at his desk chair. Minako only stood there, looking around his room.

"You could sit down, you know," Ichigo told her and she looked at him. Minako walked to his bed and sat down, her hands folded on her lap. "Your room is really simple," she said. Ichigo nodded before he rested an arm on his desk. "You said you heard White. Minako, it's been over a year since we both lost our powers. White's presence shouldn't be anywhere."

"I know, I know," Minako mumbled, her hands twisting in her lap. "I know he wouldn't be anywhere, but…but I can't explain it. I just _felt _him. He was there, Ichigo, I know he was."

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly before opening them. "You think…maybe you just _want _to hear him?" he asked. Minako turned away, biting her lip. Was that what she wanted? Deep in her heart, was that what she wanted? Ichigo noticed the conflict in Minako's eyes. He was pushing her too much. She was still fragile. He tried to think of something to change the subject, something she must have noticed because she asked, "Ichigo, was the woman on that poster your mother?"

He looked at her, surprised that she could deduce that so quickly when Ichigo never brought up his mother around her. Well, the conversation had to crop up sooner or later. "Yeah."

"She was beautiful," Minako whispered thoughtfully. Ichigo was sure she'd ask how his mother died, but surprisingly, she didn't. He wasn't sure whether he was grateful or just wanted to tell Minako how it all happened. Her eyes were on him, curious now, the emotional conflict gone for the moment. "I think that moment in Hueco Mundo…when I collapsed...I saw memories of your mother," she said. "Her determination to protect you, her child…I can see that same spirit in you even without the Tamashi no Tankyu-Sha, Ichigo."

"You always were intuitive, weren't you?" Ichigo asked with a small smile.

She returned it with a gentle one of her own. "I just got to really know you, that's all." She stood up. "Although I am glad it's without me shifting through your private thoughts. I should go, though. My parents will be worried."

"I'll walk you home, then." Ichigo stood up. Minako nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Ichigo," she said. He nodded, putting his hands into his pockets. "No problem."

* * *

Hours after Ichigo walked her home, Minako lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Her room had brand new knickknacks given to her from Orihime. One was during break. It was a framed group photo, with her, Orihime, Ichigo, Keigo, Uryu, Chad…everyone. It always made Minako smile because she now had friends who cared about her, who weren't afraid when she still had her power.

Of course, on nights like this, she had thought of White. She wondered whether the voice she heard was really his. Would this mean her powers were coming back? She curled underneath her blankets, burying her face into her pillow, as sleep overcame her.

Had she been lucid, had she stayed awake for only a moment longer, she would have heard a voice whisper, _"Just wait a little longer, princess."_


	2. Ominous

_I have this inkling that this story is gonna be dark and twisted-just like Hichikins~_

* * *

_Her blood was thrumming, her heart beating faster and faster. It was a high, a thrill of a hunt. It was animalistic, the bone-deep need for the prey that rightfully belonged to her—_

_ No. It wasn't her need. It wasn't her heart and blood buzzing inside her. It was something else. It was someone else's eyes she was looking through. The foreign lust escaped her, and that's when she felt it. Familiar arms locking around her, cold fingers pressing against the flesh of her neck, to feel her blood racing. She was never tense; no, she knew how he was already was, knew he was the monster hiding deep inside. The monster that should be gone…_

_ "How can this be? How can I sense you now?" she whispered, closing her eyes. The hold on her tightened and she could feel his breath against the junction of her neck and shoulder before she felt teeth nip at the skin. "Is your power coming back?" he asked. _

_ "I lost them. I lost them right after everything in Hueco Mundo. I shouldn't be having this…vision. I shouldn't be able to sense, let alone see, you."_

_ "You think that's enough to keep me away, princess? I told you we're bound good and tight."_

_ She shuddered at his words, her heart galloping wildly. The fingers against her neck drifted downward. "I can feel your blood rushing through your veins. You scared?"_

_ "Quite the opposite," she breathed._

_ "King's been getting real close to you." His searching fingers stopped and began to dig into the skin between her collarbones. "I don't like that, princess. You know better."_

_ She didn't flinch. No, she was far too used to this. She was a masochist underneath his fingers, willing to accept anything he'd do to her. "I mourned you," she told him softly. "I mourned you for almost a year."_

_ When his fingers relieved the pressure on her flesh, she felt his tongue glide up her cheek, a wicked laugh in ear. "Shed tears for me, eh? Missed me so much you cried every night?" he asked in her ear. "I can taste your tears in your skin, princess."_

_ She shut her eyes when she felt his other hand reach for the strap of her nightgown and his finger tugged the strap down her arm. Was he going to expose her body like this? It wasn't right…she didn't want this…_

_ "I won't do anything to you, princess, much as I want to," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "It's not time yet."_

Minako's eyes flew open and she gasped as though she had been drowning. While she tried to catch her breath, she could feel remnants of it. Remnants of a power that was gone, the power she was born with. The effects of when she would use it or even sense anything was still in her veins. She was disoriented, exhausted still. With a soft moan, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, and she covered her eyes to orient herself.

She shuddered when she remembered his touch. The reaction…it had to be that his fingers branded her body-her traitorous twit of a body. _Just thinking about him has me on edge…_

"Minako-chan!" Her mother was calling from downstairs. "You have a visitor!"

_A visitor this early in the morning?_ Minako got out of bed and grabbed her comfortable clothes—loose pair of capris and a black shirt—quickly freshening herself up before going to see her guest.

When she rushed down the stairs, she froze. Ichigo stood there nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Ichigo," she murmured, walking to him. "What's wrong?"

"You free to talk?" he asked, looking at her. Minako nodded and grabbed her sweater from the hook near the door, pulling it on. She pushed her feet into her flats and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. "What's wrong? You're never here this early."

"I got something to talk to you about," Ichigo said, dropping his hand to his side. Minako crossed her arms, tilting her head. "What about?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Kind of."

"Ichigo. What's going on?"

"I met this guy. He told me he could help me get my powers back."

Minako blinked in surprise. This wasn't the answer she was expecting. "But…that's impossible. Didn't your powers disappear after…?"

"Yeah. But if there's a chance I can get them back…" Ichigo trailed off. "I wanted to talk to you about it before, but I didn't want to involve you in anything like…"

"When I was taken with Orihime," Minako finished. "We're friends, aren't we, Ichigo? Won't I be involved whether you tell me or not?"

"It's different this time, Minako." He sounded frustrated; as though everything was bothering him in a way he was conflicted about. "I don't want to involve you in any dangerous stuff again."

"Ichigo-"

"Just…listen. We were all sure the strain from last time killed you. Your heart stopped and your spiritual pressure was gone. Then you're alive again, only your powers are gone. I don't want to put you through that."

Minako started nervously when he mentioned her powers. She had to tell him. It was only fair. "Ichigo, I…" she inhaled. "I think my powers are…returning."

"Returning? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I had a…a vision or something. I saw White. Just like before," she answered. "It was the same as a year ago."

"What did he tell you?"

"What he always tells me. Nothing."

Ichigo bit his lip, either out of nervousness or irritation. Minako had a feeling there was something he was keeping from her. "Ichigo…?"

"I should go." Ichigo was about to walk away before her door opened, making them both jump. Minako's mother stood there, her eyes studying Ichigo's face. "Minako-chan, why won't you invite your friend inside?" she asked.

"Mama, Ichigo was just leaving," Minako sighed, glancing at Ichigo apologetically, but her mother waved her hand dismissively.

"My dear child, you don't think I'll invite Masaki Kurosaki's son inside my home for some tea?" she asked. Minako's eyes widened and Ichigo felt his blood run cold. "You knew my mother?" he asked in shock.

"I used to take my son to the same dojo Masaki took you, before both of you were born." Minako's mother smiled. "I also have a nephew who trained in that dojo the same year as you. Of course, I've taken Minako to see her cousin in his matches. I'm surprised you two don't remember meeting each other so long ago. I was so sorry to hear she passed."

Ichigo looked at Minako and saw that her eyes have gone impossibly wider in spite of her stoic expression. Something told him that she didn't remember any of this. That made two of them; Ichigo didn't remember ever seeing Minako at the dojo, watching a match.

Something wasn't sitting well at that moment. "Actually, ma'am, I should get going. My dad's expecting me home," Ichigo said with a bow. Minako's mother nodded. "Maybe another time, then," she said. "We can sit down for tea and have a nice chat."

"All right," Ichigo replied before starting to walk away. He raised a hand in farewell. "I'll see you later, Minako."

Minako waved. "Bye, Ichigo."

When he was out of earshot, Minako looked to her mother. "Mama, how did you know Ichigo's mother? I don't remember ever meeting Ichigo at the dojo for Minoru's matches."

Her mother took her hand and Minako was surprised to see a sad smile on her face. "It's not time for you to know how I met the boy's mother, Minako-chan," she said softly. "Just listen. That boy is going to be the death of you."

Minako's heart thudded violently in her chest. "Ichigo wouldn't…"

"His heart is in the right place, love. I know that. But whether you both accept it or not, he will be the death of you."

* * *

Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her. He couldn't destroy the peace she's finally achieved. He couldn't do that to her.

The moment Minako mentioned the inkling that her powers could be returning, Ichigo remembered something his father had told him in the Dangai when he was training to take on Aizen.

_"Listen to me, Ichigo. The girl with the Tamashi no Tankyu-Sha…her powers are disappearing, like yours will once I teach you this technique. Once her powers are gone, she won't be a threat to the Soul Society anymore."_

Ichigo remembered asking what would happen if Minako had gotten her powers back. He didn't like the answer he was given. This was why he was going to protect Minako with everything he had. Ichigo made the choice a while ago, but this time his decision was sealed.

Another thing that bothered him was Minako's mother. How did she know _his _mother? As far as he could remember, his mother had never mentioned ever being acquainted with Minako's mother. She never mentioned meeting an aunt of a student at the dojo with a young cousin in tow. Not a word. Something didn't feel right. There was something neither of them knew about their families. What could have been the link?

* * *

Minako was unnerved. Her mother hardly said anything darkly prophetic before now. To be fair, her mother only read tarot cards when Minako had her powers to "insert" herself into someone's soul before it was completely lost.

Her mother wasn't going to tell her anything. That's all there is to it. She knew her mother well enough. With an irritated groan, Minako flopped onto her side on her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

What the hell was going on? Why were her powers returning now, when she was finally living the normal life she wanted?

_Maybe you never really wanted a normal life, _a voice in her head whispered. She didn't even bother refuting it. How could she? If she hadn't had her powers, she'd have never encountered White, never met everyone else who came after, never experienced anything. She would have lived a quiet, colorless life.

Minako sighed again. It had to also be hard on Ichigo. He never talked to her about his mother, so even hearing _her _mother mention his must have been hard for him. She remembered before she "died" seeing White's memories as a Hollow. The girl he had bitten had to be Ichigo's mother—she was sure about it the moment she saw the photo of her in his house. She wasn't going to ask about her, not if Ichigo wasn't ready.

_"That boy will be the death of you." _Minako closed her eyes. _I'm having a very bad feeling…_


	3. Desired

There was a change coming in the air. Minako felt it as she stood outside of the school near the end of the day. She kept her eyes on the sky, wondering if it was going to rip open.

"—chan? Minako-chan?" Orihime's voice jerked Minako from her reverie. She looked at Orihime. "I'm sorry, Orihime," she mumbled. "I was in a daze."

"You've been getting in a lot of dazes lately," commented Ichigo, whose hands were in his pockets. It was little strange between them after Minako's mother unveiled a puzzling bombshell. She shrugged. "Maybe something's happening," she sighed.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Orihime looked to the male. "Have you seen Chad? He hasn't been in school lately."

Ichigo shrugged. "Haven't heard from him."

"I'm going over to his place to see if he's okay. Wanna come?"

"I'm busy today." Ichigo proceeded to walk away. "See you later."

Orihime sighed then looked at Minako. "How about you, Minako-chan? Want to visit Chad?" she asked.

"I would, but Mama needs me home today," Minako sighed. "But give Chad my regards, yeah?"

"Of course I will!" Orihime smiled, turning the opposite direction to get her belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow, Minako-chan!"

Minako waved with a smile before she turned and went the direction Ichigo did. She managed to catch sight of him and picked up her pace. "Ichigo!" she called.

Ichigo stopped and turned around, his brown eyes wide. "Minako. Don't you need to get home?" he asked. Minako shook her head. "Something's going on that you're not telling everyone else," she said. "You're not getting any such luck with me, Ichigo."

"It could be dangerous."

"That doesn't ease my mind if you're walking into it."

Ichigo shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just stay close," he muttered. Minako nodded, following Ichigo in silence. He wasn't conveying whatever his plan was, whatever possible danger could be, but she didn't mind that in the slightest. Whenever she seemed to fall behind, Ichigo would reach back and grab her by the hand, pulling her forward to match his stride before letting her hand go.

Minako didn't ask where they were going or whom they were meeting, but when they arrived at the location, Ichigo took Minako's hand tightly, his fingers interlocking securely with hers, as a dark-haired male greeted them. "You're early," he said before his eyes raked to Minako. "This your girlfriend?"

Ichigo's grip on Minako's hand went impossibly tighter, and Minako winced, her fingers tingling from lack of circulation. "She's a friend," Ichigo replied. "She insisted on coming with." He looked at Minako. "This is Ginjo, Minako."

"Nice to meet you," Minako said.

"Likewise," replied Ginjo with a polite smile. Minako felt her insides shudder. She didn't know why, but she didn't like this man. Ginjo lead the way inside. "Come on in."

"Ichigo, I can't feel my fingers," Minako whispered, trying to flex her fingers in his grip. Ichigo looked at their hands and noticing her fingertips were practically white, he released her hand. "Sorry about that."

Minako flexed her fingers as the blood flowed to her fingers. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked softly.

"I'm not nervous," Ichigo replied shortly. "Just stay close to me."

When Ginjo lead them to a spacious room with a bar, he sat on one side of a table while Ichigo sat on the other. Minako hesitated to sit beside Ichigo, unsure of what exactly was going on and why Ichigo was meeting with this Ginjo. Making an impatient noise under his breath, Ichigo grabbed Minako's wrist to pull her next to him.

"Want a drink?" Ginjo asked them. Ichigo kept a scowl on his face as he looked at Ginjo without responding. "Don't worry," Ginjo added as he poured himself some liquor, "I don't serve alcohol to school kids."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be like that. We don't have a menu, but we have the usual stuff." He turned to look at the bartender. "Can you get us an orange juice or something?"

The bartender nodded and within a few minutes set down a glass of orange juice.

Minako couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Ginjo, an action that didn't go unnoticed. "Ah, you don't seem to like me, do you, Minako?" he asked.

"I don't trust you." Minako was as honest as she could be. "I don't know you. I don't know what your deal is with meeting Ichigo in this place," she murmured, tensing.

"Ouch." Ginjo lounged back. "What can I do to have you believe I mean no harm?"

"Nothing. I'm not here to be convinced of your goodwill. I'm only here for Ichigo," she said coolly. Minako felt Ichigo's hand on hers again, giving it a gentle squeeze, before letting go.

"Got yourself a no-nonsense girl there, Ichigo." Ginjo laughed briefly before his face turned serious. "Anyway, the reason I had you meet me here is so I can help you get your Soul Reaper Powers back."

Minako remembered when Ichigo saying something like that when he dropped by her house. This was the guy he was talking about? "How do you plan on doing that?" demanded Ichigo. "And who the hell are you guys?"

"Relax, Ichigo, I can't answer all these questions at once. Takes more time than that to explain everything," replied Ginjo before his eyes flickered to Minako. "Though I should say that this might be too sensitive for your girl."

"That's not up to you," Ichigo told him in irritation. Ginjo shrugged before beginning to explain. "We're Fullbringers. We're humans whose mothers were attacked by Hollows before our births."

Ichigo's eyes widened, feeling his body tense. He reached for Minako, his hand resting over her ear as her jerked her head to rest against his shoulder to deafen her to Ginjo's words. Minako gasped, making a move to push herself away from Ichigo, but he gave her a look that clearly expressed that part of Ginjo's explanation he didn't want her to hear. She nodded against him to show she understood his intent.

Ginjo continued his explanation. "We were born with special abilities."

"What special abilities?"

"It's faster to show you." Ginjo's hand hovered over the glass of orange juice and before Ichigo and Minako's eyes, the drink swirled, a greenish color among the orange, as it came to life, flowing into Ginjo's mouth.

"I just drew the soul of the alcohol in the class," he said. "Our ability is to draw out souls that dwell in various objects, and utilize them."

At Ichigo's expression, Ginjo continued. "You look lost. Did you think only living creatures had souls?"

Minako wasn't sure what was exchanged except for the few times Ichigo had tensed to keep her from hearing anything he didn't want her to. She didn't have to hear; she could see well enough. Even when Ginjo turned his necklace into a giant weapon, she felt a power from him. That's when a girl burst in, startling Ichigo into letting Minako go. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Dokugamine Riruka. She's one of us," Ginjo answered.

"What?" Riruka's voice was loud. "Who's that over there?"

"I'll introduce you later. Hurry up and bring him in."

"You're not the boss of me!" She turned to the door. "Hey, come in already!"

Ichigo gasped and Minako's eyes widened. "Chad?!"

"Minako, Ichigo," Chad greeted deeply.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Ichigo demanded, standing up. "You weren't even coming to school! Why? What's going on?!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Ginjo said.

"How am I supposed to calm down now?!" Ichigo snapped. Minako flinched from her seat at the sudden waves of agitation in the air. It was sharp and painful, like a razor gliding through her insides slowly.

"Calm down. I won't tell you again," Ginjo said coolly. "You'll understand once you've heard everything. Besides," his eyes flew to Minako, "you're scaring your girl."

Minako could see Ichigo tense before he glanced back at Minako. She saw his eyes soften at her, tension leaving him, before he looked at Chad. "Sit," Ginjo ordered calmly.

Ichigo sat back down next to Minako as Ginjo said, "You too, Chad."

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Riruka asked and Minako could see her folding her arms. "I had no idea. Ginjo, did you know? Don't tell me I'm the only one who didn't know."

"Would you mind getting Chad a drink as well?" Ginjo asked the bartender and Riruka exclaimed, "Are you ignoring me!? Hold on!" She rounded in Ichigo and Minako's direction. "You're not saying this Ichigo guy is _the _Ichigo Kurosaki?! Turn the lights up so I can see his face!"

Minako wondered vaguely if Riruka was always like this when she saw her seizing a flashlight from the bar and flash it on Ichigo's face and her expression was of utter shock. "He's so damn hot!" she exclaimed before she fell onto her knees. "Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked, standing up.

"N-No, I'm not," Riruka responded with a light blush on her face.

"Leave her be," Ginjo said. "I'm gonna get right to the point, Ichigo."

"Wait." Ichigo looked at Minako, who met his eyes curiously. "Can you wait for me outside?" he asked softly. Minako frowned. "Why?"

"Just…wait outside for me. Okay?" He reached for her, running his fingers through her hair. There was something unfathomable in his eyes, something that just made Minako stand up with a slight nod. "I'll be outside," she said softly before walking toward the door. She could feel Ichigo's eyes on her before she quietly shut the door.

* * *

The wait felt like forever. Whatever was said was obviously need-to-know, and she didn't. When the door opened, Ichigo walked out, his eyes scanning around before falling on Minako. "Let's go," he told her. Minako nodded, following Ichigo silently. She could still sense the tension in him, but she wasn't going to force him to tell her. It did worry her a little bit. "Ichigo-"

"I'm sorry."

She blinked at Ichigo's swift apology. "What for?"

"When I snapped back there. I scared you, didn't I?" Ichigo asked heavily.

"You startled me. There's a difference," answered Minako, rubbing her left arm. She started when she felt Ichigo's arm wind around her, pulling her close to his side. She looked at him in shock. "Ichigo-"

"Do you really not trust him? Ginjo, I mean," he said. Minako kept her eyes on the street before she shook her head. "I don't. Something doesn't sit right with me about him, Ichigo," she mumbled.

"He scares you."

"No, not like that."

"What's it like then?"

"I…" She stopped. "What's with you? You've been a little more protective lately."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, like he wasn't aware of doing any such thing, before an almost thoughtful expression overtook his features. "I want to protect you. Is that wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's in your nature to protect the ones you care about, right?" she asked. "Who am I to argue with that?" She pulled herself from Ichigo's side to walk little ways ahead. Had she looked back, she would have seen something flash in Ichigo's eyes.

* * *

Hours after taking Minako home, Ichigo lay on his bed in the dark. He had been lost in thought ever since he'd gotten home, from everything Ginjo told him to when he parted ways with Minako. Once he got his Soul Reaper powers back, he'd be able to protect everyone again. Feeling his heart tighten painfully in his chest, he'd realize he'd be able to protect Minako. The moment she had told him that she had a feeling her powers were returning, he knew she would be a target again.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He wasn't going to let anyone put a hand on her. He couldn't let that happen. Minako was so quick to feel concern the moment she got saw a change in anyone's attitude, including him. The moment she saw the change in his attitude, she was by his side. He wanted to keep her there.

With a shudder, Ichigo shut his eyes, realizing she'd never be his. Not when her heart belonged to someone else.

* * *

_"He's getting too into you."_

_ Minako heard White's jealous tone before she saw him in her mind. "What are you talking about now?" she asked._

_ "The King, princess. In case you haven't noticed, he's getting a little too into you." White glared at her, golden eyes gleaming maliciously._

_ "You're getting mad at Ichigo? He's just been a good friend, that's all," Minako said impatiently. White was rubbing off on her; she needed to curb his influence. _

_ "He's at least being smart about keeping you safe," he growled. "But he isn't allowed to __**want **__you. You're not his to claim."_

_ "I don't belong to you either!" Minako snapped angrily. "Who are you to barge into __**my **__head and order me around?!" _

_ White gave a feral snarl and came at her fast. Minako flinched the moment his hand seized her arm tightly, hauling her against his body. His voice was a growl her ear. "You think you can get away with talking back like that?" Minako gasped when she felt his free hand yanking the collar of her shirt down hard, tearing it. She felt his teeth raking her neck, leaving burning bites in her skin; his fingers dug angry, red furrows into her flesh. "You're __**mine**__, understand? You're not fair game anymore and the minute the King gets weak, I'm gonna crush him and take you!"_

_ Minako shut her eyes, her body trembling with fear, before she felt lips press against hers. It was gentle and it startled her, but she didn't dare open her eyes. When the pressure on her lips ceased, she heard him hiss. "I lost you once, princess. I will raise hell if I let you escape me again." _


	4. Powered

"You look like hell."

Minako gave Ichigo an irritated look, her hand pressed against her forehead. Ichigo could see plain as day that she hadn't gotten any sleep. "You like to point out the obvious, don't you?" she asked before she shut her eyes, tilting her head to get the kinks out of her neck. That's when he saw it. The bite-like bruise.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Ichigo asked, his hand going under her chin to lift her head for a better view. Minako had gone tense, but she didn't even try to push him away. "Who the hell did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Minako answered briskly. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Don't be a goddamn idiot, Minako! Any other injuries I should be aware of?"

"This _hardly _constitutes as an _injury_, Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave the barest flinch. Minako only called him by his family name if he got on her last nerve. Sleep deprivation plus his hovering may as well have pushed her patience off a cliff. Minako let out an exhausted breath. "Anyway, Ichigo, that guy yesterday…" she mumbled. "Are you going to take him up on his offer?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Just…be careful. I already expressed my concern about him."

"Worry about yourself, not me. You look like you're ready to crash the minute school's out."

"That sounds like a good idea," Minako sighed. "I'm just going to crash the minute I make it home."

Ichigo shook his head before he returned to his seat. He planned on going to see Ginjo to train up his Fullbring powers as well as gaining his Soul Reaper powers back. It was a way for him to be able to protect the people he cared about again.

* * *

After school, Orihime bounded over to Minako, her bag in her hands. "Ready to go home?" she asked cheerfully.

Minako nodded. "Yeah," she answered softly, swaying slightly from exhaustion. "Hey, Orihime?"

"Hm?"

"You don't mind if I crash at your place for a bit, do you?"

"Oh! I don't mind at all! If you like, you can spend the night if you're so tired!"

Orihime was so optimistic, Minako found it hard to refuse her. "That'd be great, Orihime, thank you," she said with a smile. Orihime smiled back, linking arms with her. "We'll have so much fun once you rest up, Minako-chan! We'll have some bread after dinner and everything!" she exclaimed before she noticed the bruise on Minako's neck. "Do you want me to heal that for you?" she asked softly.

Minako jumped, her hand going to her neck. "Oh, n-no! Just leave it."

"It looks painful. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Minako's expression melted into a dazed expression. "He's branded my soul, so it's carved on my skin…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"Orihime." Ichigo's voice caused the two to pause and Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo! Minako-chan and I are having an impromptu sleepover!" she declared.

"Not able to make the trip to your place?" Ichigo asked Minako.

"Shut it, Ichigo, I'm still exhausted and I could probably punch you in the face," Minako mumbled.

"Remind me not to be on your bad side when you wake up cranky."

"This isn't cranky. You've never seen me cranky. Let's go, Orihime."

"Later, Ichigo!" Orihime waved and she and Minako walked out of the school.

* * *

A few hours after they reached Orihime's apartment, it was more or less quiet between the two girls. Tapping her pencil against her papers, Orihime had noticed the way Ichigo behaved around Minako. He was always so tender around her. In a way, Orihime felt a nagging jealousy, but she didn't want to be a total witch about it. Whatever happened would be what she would bear. But Orihime wanted to know, so she turned from her seat at her table to her bed, where Minako lay. "Minako-chan?"

"Mm?" Minako hummed sleepily. She really must have been exhausted because her eyes were still closed.

"Is there something going on between you and Ichigo…?" she asked.

Minako was quiet for a moment. "Me and Ichigo…? No. Why?"

"I think he likes you. Like more than a friend."

"Doubtful. He's just overly protective, like a mother hen. Maybe he was a mother hen in his past life."

Orihime couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's so mean, Minako-chan!"

Minako laughed also. "I meant it as a compliment, of course. It is one of his best qualities, don't you agree?" she asked. Orihime nodded. "It is, it really is."

Minako's breaths fell into an easy rhythm and Orihime knew she had fallen asleep. Orihime continued to do her homework until her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Orihime. It's Tsukishima."

"Tsukishima?"

"We met the other day, remember? I'm at Ichigo's place and-"

Whatever else happened cut off Tsukishima's words because Orihime could hear something chaotic going on in the background. Orihime stood up, looked at Minako to see if she should wake her, before deciding not to and exiting her apartment. Minako's eyes opened slowly. She could feel it, more than ever, pushing herself upright.

Something wasn't right. She ran outside without even getting her shoes, her pulse racing. Deep in her bones, she felt that someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

Ichigo had gone into a rage. He wanted to kill Tsukishima, to spill his blood until there was nothing left. The bastard had messed with the people he cared for—there was no way he going to forgive such an action. Orihime had healed the arm Ichigo had cut off and Chad was fighting him to defend Tsukishima and Ginjo had come to help him. Everyone was not in their right freaking heads!

The moment Ginjo took a hit for him was when Ichigo felt as though he'd lost a friend—the only one who wasn't under Tsukishima's Fullbring. At the same time, Uryu appeared, aiming his arrows.

"Whose side are you on, Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"Yours." Uryu's response was firm.

"How can I believe you-"

"Ichigo, I remember who attacked me. It was that man behind you!"

Ichigo froze when he felt Ginjo's blade ram into his chest. He felt his power draining from him and he tried. He tried to keep it, tried to take it back, but it slipped away from him. "Here it comes," sneered Ginjo.

Ichigo fell to his knees as the rain began to fall. His anguished cry shattered the air. "_**N-NO!"**_

"We made him cry," Tsukishima said. "Now I feel horrible."

"Let him cry. I have no use for him anymore. I doubt we'll meet him again." Ginjo had turned his back right when a cold voice cracked like a whip through Ichigo's agony. "You son of a bitch."

Ginjo and Tsukishima turned.

Minako stood there, her hands curled into fists. She had arrived after Uryu was struck and saw Ichigo's power getting stolen from him. Her blue eyes were blazing with a rage no one has ever seen before, as well as shining with tears.

"Kazuya-san! Get out of here, it's dangerous!" Uryu called to her and Ichigo's head jerked up at the sound of him saying her surname. His eyes widened. "Minako-"

"I forgot that this girl was important to you too. Seems like she's the only one not affected by your Fullbring, Tsukishima," Ginjo said coldly. He aimed his blade at Minako. "Guess I'll have to cut you down in front of him. You were right to not trust in me."

"I dare you to try," growled Minako. "I'll have you ripped from the inside before you could even cut me." Sheer bluff, but she hoped to buy some time. She had to, in order to let help come.

Ginjo smiled a cruel smile. "Then I will, little girl. That'll shatter Ichigo completely."

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo yelled as Ginjo charged at Minako. Minako didn't flinch, didn't dare try and dodge. She hated this man. She hated how she witnessed him betraying Ichigo like this—no, not betray. How he had _used _him. That act alone was unforgivable.

_I want him to die..._

The blade was drawing closer to her…

_I want him to suffer…_

It inched closer to her heart…

_I want to kill him!_

She heard no sound, except for a wicked laugh. _**"That's my girl."**_

Ginjo collapsed on his knees and Minako kept her gaze on him. He began to make strangled noises from his throat, as though he couldn't breathe. And he damn well won't when she was finished.

_The Tamashi no Tankyu-Sha…it's back…_Minako could feel it in her cells, as her soul pushed into Ginjo's, coiling around it tighter and tighter, suffocating it. She could feel her heart slowing into a steady rhythm, and she forced herself to puncture his soul, to tear it into tiny pieces—

She could hear a buzzing in her ears. Someone was calling her. But she wasn't done. She was going to kill Ginjo for hurting Ichigo like this…

"Minako, stop!" Ichigo's voice cut through her focus, causing her to inhale a sharp breath, breaking her hold on Ginjo. With a malicious smirk, Ginjo stood, preparing to strike her. Her vision went blurry, her power burning through her veins, as she felt herself collapse. She felt arms around her, barely saw a blade pierce Ichigo, before darkness overcame her.

Ichigo felt his powers flowing through him when he looked back to see Rukia, smiling, as her blade pierced his chest. Not soon after she berated him, his allies from the Soul Society appeared, ready to help him take out Ginjo. Urahara stood beside Isshin, carrying an unconscious Minako, who exuded traces of her spiritual pressure, yet another faint trace was beneath it.

The battle began, the Soul Reapers versus the Fullbringers, while an internal struggle ensued.

_It was red. Sinister, bloody red. Minako had her ear covered and eyes clamped shut. Her power was everywhere, struggling noisily to attack the threat on the outside. The threat on her friends' lives…_

_ "Stop trying to hold onto your sanity, princess." White's tone was condescending. "It's way too late for that."_

_ Minako opened her eyes, feeling the murderous bloodlust inside her that revived her power. She wanted to tear Ginjo's soul into microscopic pieces. White stood there, a psychotic smile on his lips. "Good girl. You're relying on your own killer instinct," he declared in an almost proud tone. "Almost didn't think you had it in you."_

_ "Instinct…?" Minako breathed. "He hurt Ichigo. I want him to die bloody."_

_ "Your power woke up because of the King getting weak?" sneered White. Minako's eyes widened when she realized how he could have taken her words, especially with how violently possessive he was. "It's not like that-"_

_ She shuddered, feeling his fingers grazing her neck. "I know what it's like, princess. I'm not an idiot like Ichigo," he purred. "You're getting stronger if the display tonight was any indication."_

_ He pulled her into his arms, his grip bruising. "Also helped that I gave you a little boost."_

_ "Boost…?" whispered Minako, her eyes widening. "You…?"_

_ She felt him nip at her ear. "Part of __**me **__is inside your soul too, princess. When you use your power, you also draw on __**mine**__."_

_ "Devouring my…soul?" she asked, as she felt White smirk against the side of her face. _

_ "I'm not just going to devour your soul. And you know that, don't you?"_

* * *

After the battle with Ginjo and the rest of the Fullbringers, Ichigo had insisted on taking Minako home right away, but Urahara shook his head. "Her power returned seconds before yours," he said when he set Minako down. "It's stronger than the first time you brought her to see me."

"She's not a threat anymore," Ichigo said defensively. "She used her power to try and protect me, that's all."

"She's at high risk to be a threat again, Ichigo," Rukia told him. "You know the Soul Society-"

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Ichigo snapped, anger rising inside him, his hands tightening on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"You're really going to fight us on this? What if she loses her mind and starts killing people?" Renji demanded. "You can't be so sure that she can handle her power, especially when it nearly killed her the last time!"

"She wouldn't hurt anybody and you know that!" roared Ichigo, barely keeping his anger in check

"Ichigo-" began Rukia.

"She's not a threat and she hasn't lost her mind. I'll keep an eye on her." Ichigo's tone was firm. "I'm taking Minako home."

Ichigo shook his head and swept her up in his arms and gave his comrades a quick nod. He flash-stepped in the direction of Minako's house, keeping a tight hold on her.

She was breathing softly and her spiritual pressure was stable. When she'd regain consciousness was beyond his knowledge, but it was better off that she was safe. He stopped on the roof of her house before carefully moving to her window. He slid her window open, surprised that it'd be unlocked considering how cautious Minako was, before going inside.

Ichigo had never been inside Minako's house, let alone seen her room. It was simple for a girl's room, with a few things that were given to her from Orihime. After marveling, Ichigo lay Minako down on her bed, brushing away strands of her hair from her face. "Sorry that you had to cover for me," he whispered before he vaulted out of her window.


	5. Truth

_Wow, this took me a few days to write, didn't it? XD_

* * *

_"White?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Didn't you ever want to have your own body?"_

_ Minako felt the Hollow tense as he made an irritated noise. "Why the hell would you ask me that? I'm going to take over Ichigo's body and be king. That's all there is to it, princess."_

_ "Wouldn't you rather just exist for yourself?" asked Minako, tilting her head slightly. White's eyes were narrowed when he looked at her. "Tch. I do exist for myself," he muttered. "You're getting all philosophical again."_

_ "That's not what I was trying to do, White." Minako looked away. "I figured you'd rather exist out there without sharing a body with anyone. Wouldn't that be better than being imprisoned like this?"_

_ White seized Minako by the arm roughly, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not being imprisoned, princess. I'm not weak," he growled._

_ "I never said you were!" Minako exclaimed, using her free hand to press it against his chest. "I would never…never ever say you were weak," she added softly. "I just…thought that you'd want to at least have your own body so you wouldn't have to be suppressed. So you can just exist as more than a voice in my mind."_

_ "Let me see if I got this straight." A smirk was playing around his lips as White as he studied Minako, leaning closer to her. "You want me to exist out there so I can be with you?"_

_ "I didn't say that!"_

_ "You don't have to. I can see it plain as day in your eyes." He pulled back from her, his smirk deepening. Minako felt heat rising in her cheeks as she turned away. She heard a dark chuckle escape him. "It'd be interesting, to say the least," he said. "Like a game. Who'd claim the princess first?"_

_ "I'm not…" Minako glared at him. "I'm not a goddamn carnival prize, White! Why are you making this some kind of game between you and Ichigo?!"_

_ "You don't get it, do you?" White asked, a tinge of disgust at her naiveté, releasing her arm. "No, you just don't __**see **__it."_

_ Minako's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You don't see how the king looks at you. You don't see that he wants to claim you." White grabbed her by her wrist and hauled her flush against him, his grip tight and bruising. "Your little question earlier would actually make sense. If I had my own body-" His hand went to grip the back of her neck "—then no one would touch you."_

_ "White…" Minako breathed, raising her arms to wrap them around the Hollow. When she pressed her hands against his back, she finished her thought softly. "Why are you shaking?"_

_ "Tch." White's grip almost shattered her bones, a pain that was familiar when she was with him. "Don't start becoming a pain in the ass, princess."_

_ I feel warm now…_Minako forced her eyes open, disoriented.

"Minako-chan! You're awake!" Orihime's voice drew Minako's attention to her, one of her shields between them. She was confused. "Orihime…?" she whispered.

"What a relief. We thought you'd never wake up." Uryu's voice was added to the cacophony of sound.

Minako pushed herself up. "Did my parents let you guys in here…?" she asked.

Orihime nodded. "We came along with Ichigo. He wanted to see if you were okay."

"What happened?" asked Minako.

"You don't remember?" asked Uryu. "You don't remember confronting Ginjo? Using your power?"

"My power…?" Minako shut her eyes, forcing her hazy mind to remember. She saw Ginjo take Ichigo's power…and Ichigo—

"It's back…" Minako whispered, feeling something coursing through her veins. "My power is back…"

"I healed whatever internal damage using it might have caused," Orihime said with a smile. "I know you haven't used your power in such a long time."

"Thank you, Orihime," she replied before she looked around her room. "Where's Ichigo? I figured he'd be the first one to be a mama hen."

"He's downstairs talking to your mom," Chad said. Minako pushed herself to her feet. "Let's go," she said, leading the way downstairs. The moment they reached the last stair, Minako heard her mother's voice. "I need you to stay away from my daughter."

Minako froze and she could feel Orihime, Uryu, and Chad tense behind her. She braced herself, her hand gripping the railing. She heard Ichigo exhale heavily. "I figured you would say something like that," he said. "I don't blame you."

"Our family has no reason to be bothered by Soul Reaper affairs. I know you are a kind boy, but if Minako uses her power-"

"I don't want her to use her power any more than you do! I would protect her from anything that'd hurt her!"

"Kurosaki-kun, forgive me for saying so, but my child ends up being the one protecting you."

Minako's hand curled into a fist before she stepped off of the last stair and walked into the living room. Her mother's eyes met hers. "Minako, you're awake," she said softly, standing up. "You should be resting still, my dear."

Ichigo had turned around to look at Minako, his brown eyes widening slightly as he stood up.

"How dare you?" Minako whispered shakily, her eyes on her mother.

Minako's mother looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's not up to you to decide whom I associate myself with!" she snapped.

Ichigo made an attempt to mediate, moving toward Minako to calm her down, but she moved out of his reach. "Minako, your mom has a good reason to want me to stay away-"

"Don't you dare try and defend her!" Minako's glare was so severe that Ichigo was shocked at how much anger and hurt was in her eyes. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu came out of the stairwell.

"M-Minako-chan?" Orihime whispered, but Minako was beyond reasoning with at the moment. Minako had turned her glare on her mother. "What do you know, mother?" she asked. "You mentioned Soul Reapers like you've always known."

"I've known for years, Minako," her mother murmured. "Your father also knows."

"You both…you both _knew _Ichigo was a Soul Reaper?" asked Minako softly.

"We also knew his father was a Soul Reaper." Her mother had sighed heavily when she said this. "After Kurosaki-kun's mother was killed by a Hollow, we told Isshin to not involve us in any affairs like this."

"What?" Minako breathed. "You knew…about everything? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Kazuya-san, get a hold of yourself," Uryu told her. "You're still recovering from yesterday."

Minako's mother had reached for her, but Minako moved away from her mother. "Why, mama?" she asked brokenly. "What's the link between our family and Ichigo's?"

To everyone's surprise, her mother began to explain. "Masaki and I used to go to the same college together. We had become friends, very good friends," she whispered. "I also knew she was a bit unusual. Her energy wasn't like normal humans. I didn't mind it, though, because she was a kind woman. We had remained friends after we had graduated college."

"I don't understand…" Minako whispered. "What does that have to do with…with anything?"

"I'll tell you. A Hollow attacked me when I was pregnant with you, Minako, and your brother was with me. We were only going to the store when it appeared. Your brother, our brave Shinobu, already had the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha. He tried to protect me, knowing his baby sister was also in danger."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Minako's mother say that. Minako only mentioned her brother once, when he had brought her to Urahara. But the way her brother sounded…it was something he would've done. He chanced a glance at Minako, and saw that she had gone completely white, her eyes wide and haunted. Her mother continued.

"I tried to protect my children. But the Hollow had taken your brother and…" Her breaths hitched and tears spilled from her eyes. Minako shut her eyes, raising a hand to stop the flow of explanation. When the information seemed to take in, she opened her eyes, lowering her hand for her mother to continue. "The Hollow had taken your brother's life and I was sure it would take ours, Minako," she murmured. "Until your mother came to our aid, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo blinked. "She did?"

"You don't know what she was truly capable of?" Minako's mother asked softly before shaking her head. "If you do not, it is not my place to tell you. However, I will tell you this. I know the danger of associating in the affairs of Soul Reapers. I ask you, Kurosaki-kun, to please…stay away from my daughter."

"That's not your choice," Minako breathed shakily. "It's not your choice to keep me away from Ichigo."

"Minako, it's because of him that you have a piece of his Hollow inside of you."

_She knew…_Minako's heart was beating erratically.

"Even now, I can see it stirring in your eyes."

_She knew a piece of him was inside of my soul…_Minako tried to catch her breath as she could feel White stirring inside of her soul. He sensed her turmoil.

"My Hollow is gone," Ichigo said firmly.

"No, Ichigo. A piece of him is in my soul. That's how I can sense him clearly now," whispered Minako. She could feel the tension, could hear it over the stunned silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo's voice shook with either anger or hurt. Minako didn't look at him to determine which it would be. Instead she closed her eyes briefly before she turned and walked toward the door, wrenched it open and strode out.

"M-Minako-chan!" Orihime went after her, leaving the boys and Minako's mother in tense silence. Minako's mother had closed off, not wanting to speak anymore, and the boys exited Minako's house in silence.

* * *

Orihime had caught up with Minako by the river. Minako was sitting, her knees against her chest. Orihime walked to her cautiously. "Minako-chan?" she called softly.

"How could she have not told me anything?" Minako whispered. "I had always thought my brother died in some tragic accident…and that Ichigo's mom helped my mom…how could she keep that from me?"

"She wanted to protect you. Isn't that what moms do?" asked Orihime.

"I…" Minako buried her face against her knees. "I don't know. I can't go back home…not right now…not when I'm so…so…"

_**"Furious."**_

White's voice echoed in her head and Minako almost felt irritated to hear him right now when she felt so vulnerable. But she didn't tell him to go away because there was no way he would. Orihime sat beside Minako, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can stay with me for a few days if you want, Minako-chan."

"Thank you, Orihime," whispered Minako, not raising her head. Orihime opened her mouth to say something when Ichigo's voice called out. "Orihime! Minako!"

Minako tensed, but she didn't move. Orihime turned to look at Ichigo coming their way. "Do you want to talk to him?" she whispered to Minako. Minako didn't respond, so Orihime just kept an arm around her. Ichigo stood beside Orihime, noticing how protective Orihime's hold on Minako was. He exhaled heavily. "She okay?" he asked Orihime.

"She's pretty upset that her mother kept what she knew from her," Orihime murmured. "She's going to stay with me for a few days."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that. He didn't like Minako making her mother worry, but it wasn't his place to say anything about it. He had a more pressing issue to talk with Minako about.

"Minako." Ichigo jammed his hands into his pockets. He saw Minako tense again before she responded. "Not now, Ichigo."

Ichigo growled low in his throat, making a move to reach for Minako before Orihime stopped him. "Please don't," she murmured. "Don't upset her any more than she already is."

Ichigo backed away right when Minako raised her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about White. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Handle?" Ichigo felt his temper flare. "You should have told me so I could help you!"

"I didn't ask you to protect me!"

"But he _did_!"

Minako tried to keep her mask of stone, but it was crumbling before his and Orihime's eyes. Orihime reached for Minako in an attempt to soothe her, but Minako smacked her hand away before turning to break into a run. She heard Ichigo and Orihime call for her, but she didn't stop. She just kept running, as fast as she could. She had to get away…

_**"Why are you running, princess?" **_White hissed in her head. _**"I know there's more backbone to you than that."**_

She didn't answer, wasn't sure how to respond to his claim. She was never that strong, not like Orihime, not like Rukia, not like Ichigo. She was weak and she knew it. She'd always known it. They were giving her too much credit for her blind stupidity.

Minako felt her feet give out before she fell to her knees on the rocky ground. Her head was pulsing as loudly as her heart beating against her bones. She felt her body shaking from conflicted emotions stemming from somewhere in her deep consciousness. There was anger at her mother, grief for her brother, and a pain for something she didn't recognize.

She felt White's energy coiling around her soul, creeping into her core. She felt herself plunging into her own inner world, where he was waiting for her. She felt his left hand cover her eyes; his right hand was resting over her collarbone. There was silence between them. She could barely hear him breathing. She wanted to stay inside her own head forever if that's what it took to keep everything away—

Minako started when she felt hands touch her shoulder, as well as a burning, possessive fury.

"Miss? Are you okay?" asked some random passerby, looking at her in concern. Minako blinked, trying to orient herself, before she pushed herself to her feet. "I-I'm all right," she whispered. "Just…don't touch me."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

_**"Keep running, princess." **_Minako shuddered before she moved forward a few hesitant steps before running again.

* * *

"She can't have gotten far. There can only so many places she could be."

Orihime was trying to soothe Ichigo's frenzied nerves, but the deputy Soul Reaper was beyond soothed. His fingers were digging into his hair as he bit his lip in frustration. He was seething in worry, wondering where Minako could have gone.

"Ichigo?" Orihime murmured, a soft frown on her face. Ichigo met the girl's eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Should we split up? We'd be able to cover more ground to find her that way."

"Yeah. Yeah, we should." Ichigo nodded, taking Orihime's suggestion. It would be easier. The more ground they'll cover, the faster they'll find Minako. They both parted in opposite directions, hoping to find her before anything would happen.

* * *

Minako was breathing hard, resting on a park bench. She was fairly far from home, her frantic energy leaving a deep physical exhaustion in her body. She closed her eyes, to try and regain as much of her energy as she could. _How far did I run anyway? _

"Minako!"

Minako jolted, her eyes flying open. Whatever was left of her adrenaline shot through her veins and Minako scrambled to her feet. Before she could run, strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled against a warm chest. She struggled futilely to get free, but the grip on her tightened and she gave up fighting, her breathing soft.

"Idiot. Do you realize how worried I was?" Ichigo's voice shook as he held onto Minako as though making sure she wouldn't run away. Minako didn't respond. She could only focus on the grip Ichigo had on her; it reminded her so much of White, how he'd hold onto her like this.

"Stop," Ichigo muttered. "Stop disappearing on me, Minako."

"I didn't disappear," replied Minako softly. "I'm still here."

"Why did you run from me?"

"Does it matter? Now let me go."

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Ichigo-"

"Drop it, I'm not letting you go!" Ichigo snapped. "You freaking run away and worry the crap out of Orihime and me!"

"I never asked you to come after me," said Minako, suddenly wrenching herself from Ichigo. "You think I wanted to get involved in any of this-finding out my brother was killed by a Hollow, getting my powers back, and our families have this mysterious tie?!"

"I never wanted to involve you in the first place!" he exclaimed, his hands curling into fists. "After everything that happened to you, I wanted you to get involved with this?!"

Minako recoiled at Ichigo's outburst as he continued. "If I could have it any other way, I swear, you'd be safe and not have anything to do with…with all this crap," he said, tension leaving him as his fists uncurled. Minako kept her eyes on Ichigo, surprised that he was able to express this much. She had figured with whatever happened to his mother that it made him as impenetrable as a high wall. With a twinge of guilt, she realized that she really had caused him to worry about her when she bolted. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo grabbed Minako by her wrist gently and pulled her back into his arms. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and placed a hand on the back of her head. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're okay," he replied softly.

Minako blinked in confusion at Ichigo's actions. She wrapped her arms around him hesitantly before her confusion melted away.

_ He's trembling…just like White was. _Her eyes slid closed, her own hold tightening only slightly. "I'm sorry that I worried you, Ichigo," she whispered.

She could feel his grip tightening in response before he spoke. "I'll take you to Orihime's. She said you were gonna spend a few days there."

Minako shook her head, pulling away from Ichigo. "No. I should go home," she said softly. "This is something I need to talk to my mother about. And you," she looked at him, "looks like you need to talk to your father about this too."


	6. Ripped

_I have something quite wicked in mind. :3_

_And for some reason, I had "Say Something" by A Great Big World playing when I wrote this. _

* * *

Getting his powers back meant an obvious thing for Ichigo. He was back on keeping Karakura safe from any Hollow attacks, able to protect his friends and family from anything that'd harm them. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were always there to help him, of course; even if he'd told them he'd handle it, they'd come and help him anyway. So far, it almost felt like old times.

Almost.

After everything that happened over the weekend, Minako had been more withdrawn than ever. Ichigo had taken her home and they hadn't talked since she bolted from home and he chased after her along with Orihime. He, of course, had called Orihime to tell her not to worry, that he found Minako, that she was going back home, safe and sound. Well, not exactly sound.

Lately, Minako hadn't talked to Orihime, Uryu, Chad or Ichigo. Hell, she wouldn't even talk to Mizuiro or Keigo. When they would come up to her to see if she was all right, she started, face paling in what looked like panic. It made him worry even more when Orihime said during P.E, she saw that Minako had bruises on her upper arm, her back, her neck. When Orihime asked her about them, Minako had shut down, not responding, leaning against the lockers with her shirt pressed to her chest before sinking onto the floor in what seemed like pain. When the P.E teacher tried to coax Minako out of the locker room, she lashed out, screaming that no one was allowed to touch her.

Those words sounded very familiar to Ichigo. He had given Minako her space the past few days, but these strange behavioral patterns weren't how she usually was. The bell rang to end the school day and not even taking a second too long, Ichigo went over to Minako as she put her books into her bag. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she started, turning her head.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. "You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine," she whispered, closing her bag. She pushed her hair absently behind her ear as she stood. "I'm fine, just a little…a little tired, is all." She tried to smile, was trying to reassure him that she was okay.

He wasn't buying it. He could see clear as day that Minako wasn't okay. She looked as though she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. He could see the bruise on the back of her neck, hidden beneath her dark hair. "Don't bullshit me, Minako," he told her. "You're not acting like yourself."

His fingers went to the back of her neck, on the bruised skin. He had kept his touch light, but Minako flinched. "Is _he_ doing this to you?" he bit out. Minako pushed Ichigo's hand away from her neck, her eyes on her desk. "Please don't," she mumbled. "He was really angry when you touched me before."

Ichigo frowned darkly. There was something more going on. "What did your mom tell you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? You were able to tell me things before."

"This is different, Ichigo." Minako stood up. "Things have changed and it's…it's best if you stay away from me."

He recoiled, his blood running cold. When Minako raised her eyes to his, Ichigo could see that it had hurt her to say what she just said, but then she averted her eyes, moved around him and walked away.

* * *

_Something's going to happen…_Minako could feel it, had felt it ever since she parted ways with Ichigo. Her mother was still in the living room and Minako had asked her mother to tell her everything.

She couldn't believe the information her mother had kept from her, couldn't believe everything she had heard. It was then she understood. She understood everything now. It was the reason why her mother said that she, her father, and Minako weren't involved in Soul Reaper affairs—even though Ichigo's mother wasn't a Soul Reaper.

Yes, she understood everything. And she knew White could hear in the recesses of her primordial consciousness and either didn't give a damn or considered the possibility—the former sounding more like him.

_**"You're getting scared, princess." **_White's voice was soft as she walked home. _**"Not worried about the King, are you?"**_

_"He doesn't know the truth, does he?" _ Minako asked him and she heard him give a dark laugh.

_**"Can't say he does. It's like him, the idiot."**_

_"Never a kind word when it comes to Ichigo, you know that?"_

Another laugh answered her comment. Typical Hollow.

When Minako pushed the door to her house open, she walked in quietly. "I'm home," she called after a minute, wearily, before going upstairs to her room. With a soft, exhausted moan, she collapsed on her bed, her bag dropping noisily on her floor. She wanted to sleep, she needed sleep; but she could feel it. Her power was more alive than ever, and it was stirring and not giving her peace. She closed her eyes, feeling herself plunging into her head, in the same position she collapsed into on her bed. She felt a hand caress her face, fingers tangling in her hair. It was White, she knew; it always was him.

She felt him nip at her shoulder almost affectionately and he kept his hand in her hair. "You're exhausted, aren't you, princess? Losing your grip?" he asked.

"I haven't had proper sleep in days," Minako mumbled, not stirring. "Please, I just want to sleep, White."

"Relax, princess. I'll let you sleep." He nuzzled her neck, and she felt his arms around her, spooning her against his body protectively. At the same time, she could feel them drifting elsewhere, somewhere familiar…

* * *

_Ichigo hadn't been inside his own soul since he lost his powers. There was a comforting sense of familiarity in it, as well as keeping his guard up. So far no surprise attacks—_

_ "Long time no see." Spoke too soon. _

_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his Hollow, as his counterpart sat a few ways away from him—and in his lap, unconscious, was Minako with his right arm tight around her. Ichigo felt his hands curl into unconscious fists. "Why do you have her here, White?" he asked his Hollow darkly. _

_ "I always have my princess with me, Ichigo." White smirked at him as his hand traced a path from Minako's cheek down her neck. Ichigo wondered how she couldn't awaken when they weren't even bothering to keep their voices down. As though reading his mind—well, for all he knew, White could, since they were one in the same—White spoke. "Part of her that'd react in any way is still in her own head. This is just a show of her __**exhaustion**__."_

_ "What in the hell are you doing to her?" growled Ichigo. "If you're hurting her-"_

_ "Despite what you think, idiot, it's not me who gave her the bruises," replied White calmly, although there was some amusement in his voice. The prick was enjoying this. "Don't get me wrong, I'd __**enjoy **__leaving __**my **__mark on her."_

_ "Is that all she is to you? A goddamn plaything?" _

_ A wild laugh was the response he got to his question. "You think that's the only reason? There's a lot more to it than that, Ichigo!"_

_ "And what's that?" Ichigo was positively snarling. _

_ White's lips curled into a malicious smirk before his eyes darted to Minako's face. "You want her too."_

_ Ichigo knew enough about himself to know when he was going to deny something. Of course, his silence proved White's point, whatever the hell it was. He saw his Hollow's hold on Minako's body tighten and his other hand went to caress her face. "You can't have her," he stated. "Do you know why?"_

_ "Because you're a possessive bastard?" Ichigo replied coldly. White's smirk deepened. _

_ "Because her heart is __**mine**__, Ichigo," he said. "Her soul is mine. Soon, her body will be too."_

_ Ichigo unsheathed his zanpakuto, his anger flaring sky high. He wanted to cut his Hollow down, to destroy him once and for all, before his brain began to work logically. If he struck, he risked the part of Minako White held so close to him. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to sheath Zangetsu. "I'm not giving her up to you," he told White. White's expression melted into seriousness, his eyes narrowed. Ichigo continued. "I'm going to fight for her with everything I've got. I'll never let you have her."_

_ White's expression turned haughty. "Guess the princess is gonna be a prize after all." His fingers tugged on a lock of Minako's hair. "But for now, we need to let the princess sleep."_

_ "Do you know what's wrong with her?" _

_ "If I did, I wouldn't tell you."_

_ Typical._

* * *

_**It's so dark...and it burns…**__Minako felt as if her flesh was going to melt off of her bones. Her lungs tightened as though she couldn't get any air. She felt she was dying…_

_ Voices were meshing together inside her mind, louder and louder until her ears bled. She wanted to scream out, but there was no air to scream with. The burning grew intense, white-hot pain searing into her bones like an unrelenting fever. Could she close her mind forever to escape this hellish pain?_

_ There was something else. A smell. A wrong smell the air before she looked at her hands. They were smeared in red and a cold numbness went straight to her core before she saw a body—_

_ She screamed._

* * *

Something was wrong. Ichigo's eyes flew to Minako's empty seat, wondering why she hadn't shown up for school. She was always absurdly early, sometimes arriving at school before he did. Her not arriving at all was unusual because if there were an award for never being absent, she'd win. So, in spite of Minako's mother's wish, he was going to see her after school.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. Orihime and Chad had expressed concern about Minako's absence, and when Ichigo mentioned to them about seeing what was wrong, they agreed to join him. Ichigo would have made a beeline straight for Minako's house if he was going alone, but he didn't want to express how worried he was about her—especially after his midnight conversation with his Hollow. When he, Orihime, and Chad rounded the corner to Minako's house, they stopped cold.

There was an ambulance outside of her house and paramedics were loading her into it. Her mother was hysterical, being supported by her father. The moment the ambulance began to drive away, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad walked closer to her parents. Her mother caught sight of Ichigo and nearly flew at him in a frenzy. "You! Why are you here?!" she shrieked as Minako's father tried to restrain her.

"Kato, calm down," he said, his grip tight on his wife, but she seemed beyond reason.

"Calm down! It's because of _him _that Minako is like that!" she shrieked.

"What do you mean? What happened to Minako-chan?" asked Orihime, tears loading into her eyes.

"She stopped breathing," her father answered in a low voice.

That shocked them to their core. Ichigo found his voice when Orihime's tears began to fall. "How? She was…she said she was fine…"

"She didn't tell you." Her father sighed heavily. "My daughter's power had returned. Her mother and I knew it had. It was the only thing that could weaken her like this—or so we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you wondered why the Soul Society executed those with her power aside from the reasons they gave?"

The question hung in the air and the three realized that they never really knew why the Soul Society had been keen on executing Minako except that she could be a "threat".

Her father answered. "The Soul Society knew that Soul Reapers were particularly toxic to those with the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha, especially during the moment when they lose their minds."

Ichigo felt his insides shudder. He remembered when Minako started acting differently. It was soon after he regained his Soul Reaper powers…

"You're the reason my daughter is possibly dying," her mother whispered brokenly. "You and her have gotten closer and yet…we thought it was okay, that she was finally going to live a normal life…"

He couldn't hear anymore. He had to be there with her. Before he could run in the direction of the hospital, Chad grabbed his shoulder and Ichigo glanced back. "Let me go, Chad."

Silently, Chad released Ichigo. Orihime looked at him with watery eyes. "See if she's okay, Ichigo…" she whispered. "You know her better than any of us."

Ichigo looked to Minako's parents, knowing what they'd want him to do, but he wasn't going to do it. "I'm sorry," he muttered before he ran for the hospital.

* * *

Minako was hooked to a respirator, and IV in her arm, her eyes closed. Ichigo didn't realize he was shaking until he reached her hospital room, hoping that she'd be better, that he wasn't the reason she was in this place. He walked forward tentatively, holding his breath, until he reached her bedside. She had fever spots on her cheeks and she looked almost blissfully unaware. He sat on the only chair in the room. "Minako," he whispered. "I'm right here."

Ichigo reached for her hand, his fingers interlacing with hers. The feeling of holding her hand like this was familiar. He had done it after defeating Aizen, and many times since. He squeezed her hand gently, trying to convey that he was there for her. Every time he'd taken her hand, she'd always squeeze it back. This time, she didn't. Her eyes didn't even flutter.

Biting his lip, he raised her hand carefully, and rested his forehead against it. Her skin was cold. "Look at me," he breathed. "Minako, open your eyes and look at me. Let me know you're okay."

She didn't respond. Only the respirator made sounds, pumping air into her lungs. Ichigo's grip on her hand tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was powerless again, and no one knew what was wrong so he could at least try and do something. Opening his eyes, Ichigo's eyes narrowed grimly. He wasn't giving her up. Not to White, not to this mysterious affliction, not to anything. He let go of her hand and made a move to stand up and leave; but before he did, he pressed his lips against Minako's forehead. He wouldn't give her up, but he had to say goodbye for now. He turned to go.

Elsewhere, a wicked scheme was underway, after years of wait.


	7. Pieced

_She hadn't woken up since she had fallen into the coma. White could sense that something was wrong, but he didn't know what she was struck with. _

_ No. He could sense it. Her power was fluctuating wildly, darker than it should have been. He noticed that it was almost drained from her body, as though something was taking it away. _

_ Her inner world had turned sinister, the blood red light that represented her power bound tightly around her body, ending in a shackle around her neck. She was in pain—he could see it on her face. White's expression was dark as he reached for her. Before his fingers could graze her, a sharp pain shot through his hand. His eyes went to his hand, noticing the small burn marring the skin._

_ "Tch." His eyes narrowed into slits. _

_ "White…" her voice was tinged with pain. "There's so much blood…"_

_ "Whose blood is it, princess?" _

_ Her lips were turning blue. "It's…"_

A cloaked figure stood in Minako's hospital room, blood red eyes on her face. "The very last," came a hoarse whisper, as a hand reached out to touch her forehead. The eyes narrowed. "I'll have to remove the contagion inside of your soul."

The machine monitoring Minako's heart began to beep wildly as Minako's eyes flew open, the whites of her eyes black, the irises gold. Her body arched as choking noises ripped from her throat. Her eyes began to fade into dark blue as a glowing, white substance began to be pulled from her body. The substance began to take shape on the other side of the bed. Soon Minako's body fell back on the hospital bed, her eyes sliding closed, the noises ceasing.

On the other side of the bed stood White, who surveyed his surroundings before looking at his own body. The piece of him he had placed in Minako's soul had taken form. His hands clenched into a fist as he studied the cloaked stranger standing over the girl he claimed as his.

"So you are the impurity in the girl's soul," the stranger murmured. White's eyes narrowed. "_Impurity_?" he sneered. "Hardly. That girl you're standing near belongs to me. She accepted me into her soul gladly."

"A Hollow has no business with one with _our _power."

"You're saying that you have the same power as my girl?"

The figure raised a hand to draw back the hood of their cloak, revealing sleek, platinum blond hair, red eyes glowing eerily. White felt bloodlust rising in him. He would attack, as his instinct as a Hollow—however, he wasn't going to endanger the very thing he desired.

The male figure smirked. "Looks like she managed to tame you, didn't she, Hollow?" he said smoothly.

"Watch your mouth."

A dark chuckle escaped the man as he looked at Minako. "I'd love to stay and play with you, but I need to take the girl," he said, before reaching to remove the respirator and IV from Minako. White growled, grabbing the hilt of the white Zangetsu and unsheathing it to point it threateningly at the stranger as he dropped the IV on the floor. Amusement flickered in the crimson orbs. "What's this? A Hollow _desiring _to protect a human?"

"I don't like it when someone touches what isn't theirs," snarled White, not bothering to drop his blade. "Especially when someone thinks they can take my girl _unscathed_."

"You underestimate me; me, Kin." The male's eyes began to glow ominously as they focused on White and White recoiled, feeling an intense pain burning through his body. The pain was so strong that he actually stumbled back, away from the bastard.

"_Ah_…" Minako breathed, and it was a sound of pain, as though she felt the very same sensation going through White. He could see the bastard lifting her. White knew she was strong enough to keep anyone from putting a hand on her—this was a show of how dramatically her power had dropped.

"White…" Minako's whimper reached his ears. "It hurts…make it stop, it hurts so much…"

With a feral snarl, White pushed through the intense pain to lunge at the male, intent on ripping him into pieces and getting _his _girl back. Kin jumped out of the window, carrying Minako, as White gave pursuit. "Give me the girl before I slaughter you!"

"You say it as though I have a choice in the matter," Kin called.

White gripped the hilt of Zangetsu with a sinister smirk. "Don't misunderstand, asshole. _You don't have a choice._"

He lunged for Kin, aiming to do exactly as he promised. However—

An ominous red light wrapped around Minako, lifting her as though she were a puppet and—

White stopped short of striking. Minako was barely conscious, but the faint glimmer in her eyes told him that she knew she had just been used as a scapegoat. "White, go…go get Ichigo…" she whispered. "You can't…not this time…"

He growled. "No."

"Please." The glimmer was fading as she tried to keep herself conscious. Kin's smile turned almost psychotic. "You're losing focus, Hollow!" he yelled, his eyes glowing sinisterly. White felt himself getting pushed back with enough force to have him crash into the ground. When he steadied himself, Kin was suddenly in his face and ran his hand through White's chest.

"Damn…" White muttered as Kin jerked his hand sickeningly from his chest as black swirled into his vision. The last thing he saw before he fell from the sky was Minako trying to reach for his hand, her fingers barely touching his. Her voice was strained, weak, as she called for him. "White…!"

* * *

_Damn…it…_

Ichigo jerked awake, a feeling in his core that felt like it wasn't completely…full. The feeling was a hollow ache, permeating deeper and deeper into his soul. He grabbed his badge and put it against his chest, as he—in his shihakusho—was expelled from his physical body. He slid his window open and jumped out. He ran on the rooftops, the feeling of foreboding running deeper, his eyes scanning his surroundings until something caught his eye.

His blood ran cold.

His Hollow was forcing himself back to his feet, a gaping hole in his chest. Ichigo jumped onto the ground, not sure if he was shocked or hallucinating. "What the hell happened? How come you aren't inside my soul?" he asked.

White's eyes flashed dangerously in Ichigo's direction. "I still am, you idiot. I'm not in the princess's soul anymore," he growled, his distorted voice tinged with a small amount of pain.

"Minako? What happened to Minako?" demanded Ichigo, approaching his Hollow further. When White didn't answer, Ichigo's rage spiked. "What the hell happened to her?!"

"She got taken, that's what happened," spat White viciously.

"By who?"

"By a bastard with the same power as her—a stronger version of it."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "And you just let it happen? You _let _her get taken?!" he roared, reaching to grab the front of White's shihakusho.

White's eyes narrowed at Ichigo. "If you're here to try and play _hero_, don't bother. I can get her back myself."

"With a gaping hole in your chest?" Ichigo glared. "If your _princess _was so important to you, you should have fought harder for her!"

White shoved Ichigo back. "I fought more for her than you ever had," he hissed darkly before he doubled over, clutching at the hole in his chest with a grunt of pain. Ichigo exhaled, putting aside the argument for now. "We need to get you patched up."

"Don't touch me!" White growled, but still he doubled over this time with a sharper sound of pain.

"Stop being difficult. If you're going on a suicidal rescue mission, it'll make Minako unhappy to see you hurt," said Ichigo exasperatedly, but even as he said that, he knew the truth of it. Minako would agonize if White had gone after her as injured as he was.

White made an irritated noise, but Ichigo took it as a sign of resignation. "We'll go to Urahara's."

"Shut up."

Minako wanted to fight back, but she still felt weak. The guy who had beaten White so easily had a serious expression on his face. "Still awake, young miss?" he asked her.

"Who…are you?" she whispered. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Ah, yes, you were still blissfully unawares when I had introduced myself to your pet Hollow. I am Kin."

"White isn't my pet." Minako glared at Kin with half-lidded eyes. "He's important to me and if I was stronger right now, I'd have you writhing on the ground in pain."

"He's rubbed off on you, young miss," Kin sighed woefully as though it were unfortunate. "Her Highness wanted you brought to our palace as swiftly as possible before that deputy Soul Reaper and the Hollow tainted your gift."

"What are you…talking about?" She took in a breath to work her energy back up.

"Soul Reapers are toxic to us with the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha. They are souls themselves, you see, so it is difficult for us to fight them without overexerting our gifts. The same applies for Hollows, but since those monstrosities are of a weaker spectrum, we have no issue overcoming _them_," Kin explained. "Her Highness can explain more."

"I thought I…was the only one left. Urahara said…that those with it were…"

"Dead. Yes, most of us are, young miss."

Minako took in another breath, trying to work her energy as high as it possibly could go in her condition. She didn't like it in this place. While the halls looked like a polished palace, it lacked any warmth she imagined palaces to have. She wanted to be back home, with her parents, with her friends, with…

She closed her eyes with a soft frown. Why did Ichigo appear in her mind? She opened her eyes, biting her lip gently. She couldn't think of him right now.

"We've arrived." Kin's voice broke through her haze and Minako blinked wearily as he set her down. He then spoke to the figure sitting on a throne before them. "I've brought the girl, Highness."

Minako had never seen anyone who looked so beautiful, yet forbidding. Long, deep blue hair in loose curls framed an oval-shaped face. Deep gray eyes eyed her, half-lidded. Her attire was the same blue as her hair-a form-fitting type of dress duchesses or even princesses would wear. Light pink lips parted into a half-smile. "Well, well, well. We finally have the last member of our dying family," she murmured, pleased.

Minako tried to keep from swaying. She still felt disoriented, still weak, and knew if she even took a step, she'd collapse into darkness. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Malina." Malina stood up from her throne and began to walk toward Minako. She opened her arms graciously. "I am the one who rules over those with our gift. You, my dear," she smiled in what seemed like a kindly manner, "are the very last member of our dying family—and the only one left who has kept her sanity."

"You…you know that I'm still sane?" asked Minako.

"I know whenever anyone with our gift had lost their minds."

"How is that possible?"

"My dear, we with the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha are connected."

Minako felt even more dazed and confused when Malina wrapped her arms around her. "You are precariously close to completely losing your mind, Minako," she murmured. "Yet…that Soul Reaper and Hollow that were bound to you were completely poisoning you."

"Ichigo and White?" breathed Minako with a shake of her head. "They'd never hurt me…ever…"

"Do you really believe that, my dear?"

"What…do you know something I don't?"

She felt a strange feeling of something invading her soul. She tried to push it away, to force it out, but she was too weak. Malina's voice seemed to fade in her ears. "He only stays close to you because he is a servant of the Soul Society. He keeps an eye on you, make sure you do not become a threat to those monsters who think themselves above us."

Her words made sense, Minako realized dully. _Why else would Ichigo stay so close? Why...?_

Malina's embrace tightened only slightly. "Stay with us, Minako. You belong here."

"I belong…here…" Minako repeated in a whisper before consciousness escaped her. Malina had released Minako's lifeless body and Kin had caught her. A sinister smile curled Malina's lips. "We've got the final piece, Kin," she said, her fingers brushing against Minako's temple. "The Soul Society is finished."

"And the girl?" Kin asked.

"Get her properly dressed. When she awakes, she will be one of us."

* * *

White was brooding silently as Orihime had her shield activated to heal his injury. Urahara was standing off the side, a serious expression on his face. He didn't explain anything, which Ichigo found strange.

The minute Ichigo and White arrived in Urahara's shop Ichigo explained what White had told him. Ichigo knew White wouldn't respond to Urahara's questions because the Hollow's mind was obviously elsewhere. Ichigo knew this because his mind was in the same place. Then he had called his friends over and he asked Orihime to proceed on healing White—who looked irritated at the idea, but didn't protest.

"Minako-chan is gone?" Orihime whispered.

"She's been kidnapped by someone who apparently had the same power as her," Ichigo replied, his eyes flashing to White before they flickered to Urahara. "I thought you said that there weren't any left."

"There shouldn't be," said Urahara. "They were executed for their crimes of indiscriminately slaughtering those in their paths. They threatened the peace of both worlds."

"Explain this then, smartass," growled White. "Why is it that someone with that power happens to be alive and took my princess?"

"It shouldn't be possible," said Urahara. "I expect that a few survivors were hiding in the dark."

"A few?" White's voice was full of anger that it was almost acidic, as he spoke. "Quite a damn underestimation."

"Anywhere they could be hiding?" asked Ichigo.

"If they're going to hide, they won't choose anywhere that could be easily detected."

"Fantastic."

The moment the gap in White's chest closed, White stood up, bloodlust in his eyes. "I don't care where I have to search. I'm going to find her."

"You're not going by yourself," said Ichigo coolly.

"Play hero all you want. In the end, I'll have my princess back," White snapped.

"And what'll you do? It'll just be you and most likely a group of them. They'll use Minako as a weapon."

"I don't give a damn about _them_!"

"Minako-chan will," Orihime said softly, looking at White. "She cares about you. It won't help anyone if you get hurt in front of her while trying to get her back. Minako-chan is strong, she'll…she'll survive."

Ichigo could see his Hollow counterpart's hands clench into fists in irritation. Ichigo could understand; he wanted to raid wherever those freaks were keeping Minako and get her back.

He looked at Orihime when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back, Ichigo," she said. "We'll think of something and have her back home."

* * *

When her eyes opened, Minako surveyed her surroundings in silence. The room was spacious, the walls a lovely shade of violet. She pushed herself upright on the bed to see herself dressed in a black dress with a flimsy, transparent train that seemed to be start at her sleeves. The skirt of her dress had a slit up the left side, showing a decent amount of her leg for the garment.

"You're awake, young miss."

Minako looked up to see Kin at her door and he bowed. "Is the room to your liking? Her Highness wanted you to be as comfortable as possible."

Minako looked at the room again. There was a vanity, a bedside table; even a canopy hung above her. She looked at Kin before nodding. "Yes. This is fine."

"Good, my dear." Malina strode in imperiously, beautiful smile lighting up her features. "Because we have a mission to accomplish."

"A mission, Highness?" Minako whispered.

"Yes, Minako. It is time to reclaim our place. Are you ready?" Malina held out a hand for Minako to take, her smile as serene as she was.

Minako moved to stand up, her hair falling around her shoulders. She walked to Malina and took her outstretched hand, fingers curling around the soft flesh. Her eyes were locked on Malina's steely gray orbs.

"I am, Highness."


	8. Enemy

"Mr. Urahara, I am getting word that something is happening in the Soul Society." Tessai had walked in the room, a serious expression on his face.

"What's happening?" asked Urahara.

"There is an invasion."

"Not the Quincies again," Ichigo said, feeling himself tense. They had done real damage to the Soul Society in the last skirmish. Urahara shook his head. "It isn't the Quincies."

"Then what…?" asked Orihime, eyes widening.

"It's best if you go to the Soul Society and take care of this," Urahara said.

Ichigo glanced at his Hollow, who stood by in silent anger at having to wait. "You going to come with?" he asked.

"Whatever." White's tone was cold, but Ichigo knew his Hollow wanted to vent. What a better outlet than attacking enemies?

"We'll go then," Ichigo told Urahara. "Urahara?"

"I got it," said Urahara. "I'll prepare a Senkaimon for you."

* * *

"We need some help here!" Renji yelled as some unseen force suddenly pinned down a few Soul Reapers and they were ruthlessly cut down. A small group of people had infiltrated the Seireitei and began attacking every Soul Reaper they came across.

"You Soul Reapers have become so lax," said the silver-haired male smoothly, holding a katana in one hand easily as though it were only a small blade. "Especially believing we were all gone."

"Who the hell are you?" Renji demanded.

"Kin." A soft female voice that Renji recognized, despite not hearing it since the first encounter. "You shouldn't be so cruel and play with the enemy. That's not what Her Highness wants."

Renji's eyes widened at the girl who stood behind the one called Kin. "Why are you here?" he asked in surprise.

Kin looked at her. "You know him?"

"Not well. It's not important anyway," she murmured before looking at the other female. "I have a thought in mind, Kin." She trailed away, the transparent train flying behind her.

"Get back here! Why are you on their side?!" Renji yelled before Kin lunged at him.

"Focus on me, Soul Reaper. She's not your concern. Not anymore."

* * *

When Ichigo and White exited the Senkaimon into the Soul Society they noticed that there were a swift reduction in spiritual pressure. "Sounds like there's a party going on," White commented with a careless shrug.

"Can you just cooperate for once," sighed Ichigo, before he tried to focus on the threat.

He didn't sense White moving, but realized he was focused on something. Ichigo turned to see what exactly his Hollow was looking at before his eyes widened.

A Soul Reaper from some squad was doubled over in pain and standing over him, dressed in black, was Minako. She looked completely unharmed, but Ichigo could feel deep in his core that the girl before him wasn't the Minako he knew.

When she raised her eyes to both Ichigo and White, that's when he saw it. There was usually a light in Minako's dark blue eyes, but now, those orbs were darker, hazier. Her lips curled into a half-smile before she walked over, as though she was gliding on air. Almost as soon as he blinked, Ichigo watched Minako wrap her arms around White. By the look on his Hollow's face, Ichigo was sure that this was a side he'd never seen either.

"I was worried Kin had hurt you severely. I'm glad you're okay, White, so very glad," Minako whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Minako, what are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded and Minako's dulled eyes found his.

"Eradicating as many Soul Reapers as possible," she said, still holding onto White. "My true family came for me and opened my eyes."

_True family? _Ichigo felt his blood run cold. Had the enemy brainwashed her or had she completely gone off the deep end?

"I know what you're thinking, Ichigo." Minako's voice had grown softer, but lacked the warmth she'd normally have. "Have I lost my mind? I'm completely sane. Her Highness told me everything. But the palace doesn't have what I want."

"And what's that?"

"_White._" And, as if to emphasize her point, Minako pulled White closer to her, pressing her lips against his. Almost instinctively, White pulled Minako impossibly closer to his body before she pulled away. She smiled, raising her hand to his face, her thumb gently grazing his flesh. "I've missed you," she told him softly.

"You're not going back with those freaks," White growled, keeping a tight grip on Minako.

"Not without you," she murmured, her hazy eyes fixed on the Hollow.

"Not ever."

Minako's expression darkened. "You don't want to be with me…?" she whispered harshly as she backed away. Ichigo noticed her energy spiked, darker and more sinister than it ever had been. Hey-"

Before he could get a word out, White was on his knees, doubled over in pain. Minako's eyes were fixed heavily on him, no mercy in the dark orbs. "Her Highness was right. You don't care. Neither of you care," she said stonily.

"Neither…? Minako, what are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

Her eyes flashed with hurt. "Malina, our "queen". She told me that you were a dog of the Soul Society, being close to me only to make sure I don't become a threat to their totalitarian peace," she replied. "And the _Hollow _only desires my body. Neither of you care for me."

Was that the trick? This Malina told Minako a lie and she bought it? It had to be the only thing. Minako, in spite of her powers, would never hurt him or White—White especially because of her feelings for him.

"So this _queen_ fed you a bunch of bullshit?" growled White, trying to fight off Minako's powers. She had gotten stronger than she's ever been before, he realized. She wasn't his helpless little princess.

"Are you saying she's lying?" asked Minako, kneeling to White's level. "I don't like hurting you, White. I want you to come back with me willingly."

"You're with the enemy!"

"The enemy…?" she sighed. "I guess there's no other alternative. I'd have to hurt you."

White cursed under his breath before snapping at Ichigo. "Strike her!"

"I can't do that!" Ichigo yelled and Minako looked at him.

"You won't strike me, Ichigo?" she whispered, walking toward him. Ichigo's core was shaken. He couldn't raise his zanpakuto against Minako. He couldn't hurt her, _wouldn't _hurt her. Her hazy eyes were studying him. "Why, Ichigo?" She grabbed his hand holding Zangetsu, lifting it. "Why won't you strike me?"

Ichigo's hand shook violently, his eyes on her. He had to fight her. She was with the enemy. But he couldn't. He couldn't because—

"That's why," Minako whispered, releasing his hand. "You can't hurt me because of that…so it wasn't an impossibility."

"Minako." Another female appeared. "Why haven't you killed these two yet? If you don't, I-"

"Don't touch them," Minako said coldly. "They're _mine_."

"Are you showing them mercy?!" The other girl snapped. "You _know _better! The orders were to kill Soul Reapers at all cost!"

"I'm well aware of the orders."

"Then carry it out!" The girl advanced menacingly. "Or I will!"

Minako turned away from Ichigo and White and the girl—whom Ichigo assumed to be also an enemy—stumbled back, clutching at her temple with a strangled scream. "You little…_bitch_!"

"I told you," Minako's voice barely rose above a whisper, but it was so chilling that Ichigo had to suppress a shudder. "I told you not to touch them, Asami. If I have to tell you again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Minako let up her onslaught and the girl called Asami straightened up with a shaky glare at her. She looked back at Ichigo and White, crimson markings appearing beneath her eyes as her dark blue orbs softened. "I hoped you both didn't have to see me do that. It is something quite terrifying…" she whispered gently, the markings glowing eerily. "I'm sorry, Ichigo…White…"

She turned away. "You both should go…before another member of the family is less merciful."

"You think we're going to just run?!" White hissed, making a forceful move toward her. "You got another thing coming, princess!"

Minako looked at the Hollow and just then—just briefly—there was a faint glimmer of an emotion that wasn't there before. "You know…I think I liked it better when you both were one; that way you're both whole," she murmured before she turned around again and walked away. "Bye-bye."

Asami threw a dirty glare at Ichigo and White before following Minako. Whatever Minako did to her, she obviously took the threat seriously. Ichigo watched in stunned silence but White, enraged, made a move to go after her. Ichigo grabbed his Hollow by the shoulder. "Don't. She saved our asses when she wasn't supposed to."

"How dense are you, _king_?" White sneered. "It's because the part of her that hasn't been influenced is whatever she feels for us _both_. I'm not going to stand around and not take her back."

"Look," Ichigo said, "we should become one again. That's the only way we'll get her back."

"Tch. You're such a pain in the ass," White said harshly; but he made no move to give chase for his princess, knowing that Ichigo was right.


	9. Invaded

_These invaders have the same power as Kazuya-san. _The thought raced through Rukia's mind as she ran through the Seireitei to apprehend one of the invaders. She could feel it in her core that these invaders had the same power Minako had—maybe even stronger. She gripped the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki tightly, hoping that Minako was not among the enemy. She had deeply hoped she was not in the Soul Society as an enemy or else she would truly be branded a traitor.

She stopped, sensing one of those spiritual pressures coming up fast to her right, racing through one of the corridors to the intersection she was in. Her eyes widened when a male donned in all black appeared, his eyes solemn and dark. "Oh look at this," he murmured. "A lone Soul Reaper…"

Rukia saw his eyes rake over her lieutenant badge and an odd gleam shone in his eyes as he spoke. "And a lieutenant at that."

"Who are you?" asked Rukia, drawing her zanpakuto, narrowing her blue eyes.

"My name is En. I am an arm of Queen Malina's ambition to wreak vengeance on the Soul Society." En bowed courteously, but that only raised Rukia's guard even more. En flicked the cape part of his garment to unsheathe a sword. "I won't use my powers against you, Soul Reaper. You seem fairly strong, so do not hold back," he said.

There was no way she'd hold herself back, but there was no way she was going to release her zanpakuto without knowing what this En's power truly was. En then rushed toward Rukia at high speed, raising his blade. Rukia barely had time to comprehend and block with her own sword. _That wasn't Shunpo he just used…it wasn't a Sonido either…_she thought stunned. Was this a speed known only to the enemy?

"Concentrate, Soul Reaper," En hissed. "Don't want the fun to end so quickly."

"Slaughtering Soul Reapers is fun for you?" demanded Rukia, using her weight to force En back.

"Slaughtering you Soul Reapers is an order set by our Queen. Only my foolish older brother would carry out her order to the letter out of blind love. I seek only a worthy opponent," En said.

"Why attack the Soul Society now?" asked Rukia, keeping the point of her zanpakuto aimed at En. En mirrored her stance with a slight smirk. "Because you Soul Reapers killed us. We've finally found our weapon to help us in ultimately destroying everything dear to you abominations."

* * *

"Minako-san."

Minako stopped walking, turning to look back at another member of her "family". Sachiko's long bangs hid her eyes from Minako's view as she approached her new family member cautiously. "Asami was quite furious. She said you let a Soul Reaper and a Hollow go free," she murmured. Minako's eyes were soft, thoughtful. "I did."

"Why? You know Her Highness will-"

"That Soul Reaper and his Hollow are important to me, Sachiko. I would rather take out my own eye if I ever had to put a hand to them."

"You know Her Highness will do just that."

"The Soul Reaper and the Hollow are mine, Sachiko." Minako closed her eyes and turned away. "They are not to be touched."

Sachiko sighed. "Her Highness will be most displeased."

Minako opened her eyes. "Let her," she said.

_Run while you can…Ichigo…White…_she thought, her hands in loose fists right as another group of nameless Soul Reapers descended upon her and Sachiko. A sinister smile twisted Minako's lips—much influence, thanks to White—before she fixed her eyes on half of the group. "Sachiko."

"I know." Sachiko's own eyes were fixed on the other half of the Soul Reapers as her and Minako's hands joined. Sachiko let out a breath as her icy blue irises turned a sinister red and Minako's dark blue eyes turned golden as their spiritual pressure spiked higher when their hands were joined.

The nameless Soul Reapers all let out a symphony of screams as blood began to pour from wounds that seemed as though knifes were trying to break free from their flesh. The sounds alone made Minako's blood come alive and a thrum of excitement raced through her veins. When the Soul Reapers were no more than bloody lumps of flesh at hers and Sachiko's feet, streaks of black emanated from the golden irises in Minako's eyes.

"It's still inside you," Sachiko whispered, her glowing red eyes flickering to Minako. A crooked smile graced Minako's lips as she released Sachiko's hand.

"He's always inside me."

* * *

"It's the only way," Ichigo told White. His Hollow counterpart was still throwing off the after effects of Minako using her powers on him. "Can't _believe _how strong she's got," he muttered, half-proud, half-disappointed.

"I thought you'd be more surprised that she'd attack you," said Ichigo softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I didn't think she'd have it in her…"

"_I_ knew she had the fire in her," White shot at Ichigo, irritably. "_You _just didn't think she'd ever hurt anyone, being so _fragile_."

"That was completely out of character for her! She attacked you right after _kissing you_! "

"Jealous that she did, _king_? What goes on between me and the girl ain't your business."

Ichigo glared at his Hollow, not going to admit how easily his blood boiled when White rubbed in the fact that Minako kissed him. That wasn't the real root of the issue and it was way beyond their concern right now. "Let's go. If we're gonna get her back, we gotta put you back where you belong."

"I know where I belong," White spat, his golden eyes fixed on Ichigo in an almost unmerciful way.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond to the next words out of his Hollow's mouth.

"Where do you?"


	10. Edge of the End

_Oh my gosh, I took a while to write this. Enjoy, my dears._

* * *

Malina was irritated. No, irritated wasn't exactly the word. It was deeper than mere irritation. She could sense her soldiers' energy spiking and a few Soul Reapers' pressures dropping like flies. However…

Her newest acquisition spared a Soul Reaper—and not just any Soul Reaper. She spared the Soul Reaper who had been so toxic the closer they have gotten. Malina furrowed her teeth angrily into her lower lip as her eyes narrowed into mere slits. If she was going to make her ultimate move, she had to make it as swiftly as she possibly could. They couldn't afford to lose to the Soul Reapers. Not again.

* * *

A second and third wave had arrived moments after the Queen gave an order. Many survivors of the purging of possessors of the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha had rained upon the Soul Society, ruthlessly attacking any Soul Reaper in their path. It served to be a devastating blow to the Soul Society—however, Sachiko and Minako could feel their Queen's energy from where they stood over the crippling bodies of nameless Soul Reapers. The next waves were being rushed because something was happening. "What do you think is going on, Sachiko?" Minako whispered.

"You want my honest answer?" asked Sachiko, meeting Minako's eyes.

Minako looked at her ally. "Yes."

"I think it's time to initiate the final phase of our attack."

"Final phase?"

"That's right." Malina's voice cut in coldly and Minako spun around. "The final phase of our attack, my dear."

* * *

Rukia was forced into a corner by En. The boy was strong, and he wasn't even using the powers he had been born with. If she recalled correctly, Minako Kazuya had been able to "pierce the soul" just by fixing her stare on her target—if their powers were the same, En should be able to do so as well. Yet…

Yet, he is flat-out refusing to do so. As if making the fight fair…

En raised his blade to strike before his eyes widened at the sudden energy spike. "The Queen is here," he muttered. "Must mean it's time."

"Time for what?" demanded Rukia; gripping her zanpakuto so tightly in her hands, she was sure her hand would bleed from the strain.

"The Queen's initiating the final phase of the attack as we speak," En replied with a sinister smirk. "She requires her entire army to power up our weapon."

_Weapon? _Rukia's eyes widened.

"I see you're still confused. Give chase if you wish to find out!" With that, En sped of in the direction of—

-Rukia's eyes went wider. _Sokyoku Hill…_

* * *

"If you're going to do it, don't take the coward's way out," White told Ichigo coldly. Ichigo met his Hollow's derisive glare with a glare of his own. Part of him would have been relieved to just have his Hollow part caged away like he should be; however, he was torn between the fact that his Hollow having his own body would make Minako happy. He came to the Soul Society to help his friends fight the invaders, but one of the invaders was the girl he cared about.

"You're an idiot." White's voice cut through Ichigo's conflicted thoughts like a crack of a whip, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked coolly.

"You're so obvious, it never ceases to amaze me. Your energy spikes whenever you think about her." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when White didn't refer to Minako as his princess; but the Hollow paid no heed as he continued in an emotionless tone. "You're worried that when we get her back, she'll want me in my own body. While that's true, you don't know her very well after all."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to choose between us. She separated us way too much and that was the mistake she made."

"What mistake? That she knew we were complete opposites."

"We're one in the same."

_"The fact that he's a part of you doesn't change." _ Minako said that when he found her by the river. White was right; she made the mistake of separating them and she knew it.

"Get it now?" White asked in a low voice. "And while I'd be damned if I let you play hero for her, we got no other choice. Not with bastards like these running loose."

"…She really got to you, didn't she?" asked Ichigo. "It's unlike you to want to protect someone else."

"I protect her 'cause she's my queen."

If that wasn't a flat-out confession, Ichigo didn't know what was. White always called Minako princess—to call her his queen would mean that his Hollow figured out a concept beyond mere desire.

"Do it already," White growled. "If you don't hurry it up, I'll do it for you."

"Fine."

Ichigo stabbed his zanpakuto into his Hollow, unsure of how this would have them join, but a feeling told him to do so. White's black and gold eyes glinted mysteriously as he seemed to fade, flickering to some direction before Ichigo felt his Hollow's energy mix back into his soul.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's voice made him turn around to see Orihime, Chad, and Uryu coming out of a Senkaimon.

"Guys." Ichigo's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help get Minako back," said Chad, simply.

"Did you find her at all?" asked Orihime, concern glowing in her eyes.

At that moment, Ichigo felt a sudden spike of energies converging in one spot. The reactions his friends suddenly had on their faces told him that they felt the spike too. He gripped the hilt of Zangetsu, knowing that those energies were the enemies, deep down in his core.

His eyes widened further when he felt a familiar energy spike higher and higher—

* * *

Minako's hands were crossed at the wrist, bound in a deep crimson light. Her ankles were crossed in a similar fashion, also bound. Her eyes were on Malina, coldly fixed on the woman. "This was your plan? To use me as a weapon?"

"Our ultimate weapon. We knew the rest of us would not be suitable for this honor because our sanity deteriorated," Malina said with a graceful smile that now looked only sinister. Minako's eyes went to the other users of her power, each of them stepping forward to inject some of their power inside her body. Each time was more painful than the last—she was sure merely holding all of this energy would kill her first.

"You're our little supernova, miss," Kin said as he pressed his palm against Minako's head. Minako felt Kin's power surge within her, mixing with the rest of the energies inside her so painfully that she let out a wail.

As soon as the pain passed, Minako felt her body go limp. She couldn't handle any more. The more she had to absorb, the more pain she went through, the weaker she felt, as if the pain alone was draining her own powers. Panting for air, Minako raised her eyes to pierce the steely gray of Malina's. Malina saw the defiance in Minako's eyes, and Malina tried not to flinch. The defiance was also burning with hatred.

"Your Soul Reaper won't come for you," Malina murmured coldly. "Not unless he has a death wish. Let's, however, be realistic. Once we all place our powers in you, you will destroy the Soul Society—which will put an end to every single Soul Reaper!"

"Why use someone who still has their sanity?" asked Minako sharply, biting back a shriek of pain when another member of the "family" inserted their power inside of her body. She could feel the change now. Her body was burning hotter and hotter, excruciating…

She felt a thick, warm moistness dripping from above her forehead before red dripped into her vision. _Blood…_

She tried to move her bound hands, tried to see if she could break free, but an intense pain shot through her body. "The Soul Reapers are toxic to us, I know that," she forced out. "Why…"

"You would have never agreed if you knew the true reason we had you brought to us," said Kin, walking forward. "We needed a sane user of the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha to be the supernova to destroy the Soul Society."

Minako felt as though a spell broke, if only a little, inside her mind. She knew these people weren't to be trusted—so Malina's power had been used to convince her to do the raid on the Soul Society. With a painful lurch in her heart, she realized she hurt White and threatened to hurt Ichigo. How could she forgive herself for something like that?

As blood continued to fall down her face in a steady rain, Minako closed her eyes, her mind falling into a haze of memories…

_"I don't get it, Ichigo." Minako was taking a break from her work at the café, brushing away at her long hair. "You know this café is a notorious date spot for couples and you keep coming here alone."_

_ "I need a stupid reason like that to visit you at work?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at her. _

_ "You never said you come here to visit me. You say it's just on your way to work—which you are late for by the way."_

_ "My boss won't fire me for being late, Minako, calm down."_

_ "Why don't you go out with anyone anyway?" Minako asked, her eyes narrowed in a soft manner only she could manage. "Like Orihime, for example. I'm sure she wouldn't object to coming here with you, though I would object to you both abusing my discount."_

_ Ichigo's intense gaze studied Minako carefully. "Is that what you want? Me and Orihime to date?"_

_ "I don't particularly care who you date." Minako stood up with a slight smile. "Just like I don't mind that you come here by yourself, even though it's weird."_

_ "So you don't care that I come to visit?"_

_ "I said I didn't mind, not that I didn't care. There's a difference, Ichigo."_

_ "I'll never get your logic, Minako," sighed Ichigo, looking away. Minako had her gaze turned toward her manager gesturing to her that her break was over that she missed the slight blush that tinted Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo managed to compose himself when Minako looked back at him. "I'd better get back to work. And you _need_ to get to work, Kurosaki," she said, smiling in spite of her attempt to be stern. Ichigo stood up. "Fine," he said. "I'll…call you later?"_

_ "Yeah. Be careful on your way." Minako waved and went back to work._

_"Why are you holding the fence like that, Minako-chan?" _

_ Minako looked at Orihime. The two girls were standing on the roof of the school, Minako holding the fence as she looked down below. "It feels like a cage," she told Orihime. "I want to know what it felt like."_

_ "What do you mean?" Orihime blinked at the other girl curiously before a soft frown of understanding overcame her features. _

_ "Orihime," Minako whispered softly, closing her eyes. "What does it feel like to be in a cage? Not having any freedom?"_

_ Orihime sighed before taking Minako's hand with a gentle smile. "You need something to distract yourself! Come on, we can go shopping or something!" she said as she gently tugged Minako toward the door to leave the school. "Besides, we had Michiru take that photo for us and you don't have a frame yet, right?"_

_ Minako's eyes widened slightly before she smiled a close-eyed smile. "Yeah. I need to buy a frame," she said. "Thanks, Orihime."_

_ "Of course!"_

_ Faces of everyone she knew, everyone she cared for, flashed in her mind…_Minako felt hot swell of tears from behind her closed lids. _I'm sorry, everyone…I won't see you all again…_

She felt the energies of her friends from far away before their presence became fainter, almost as if—with all the other powers roiling chaotically inside her body—it drowned out her other senses.

"Majesty, the girl is going to break if we put any more energy inside of her body." That was Kin's voice, Minako realized faintly. He was right; her body felt like it was full of glass shards. _It hurts…_

_**"Don't black out."**_

Minako shuddered at hearing his voice, but it was faint, like it was from a badly tuned radio. _White…_

_**"Stay awake, am I clear? If you black out, no one can help you!"**_

_I'm trying…I'm really trying, but it hurts…_

* * *

Ichigo and his friends ran right for the Sokyoku Hill, where the enemy was converging. He could feel other Soul Reapers heading for that direction. "We gotta hurry," he told his friends.

"They're not going to kill Minako-chan, are they?" asked Orihime, her breaths labored from running. "There's no way she'd hurt anyone."

"The Soul Reapers didn't spare a single one of those who had the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha," said Uryu. "The fact that these people survived and then took Kazuya-san…"

_**"Tell the Quincy to put a lid on it," **_White growled in Ichigo's head.

_Where the hell did you go?_

_**"To her. You're wasting time, idiot, she can't hold on much longer."**_

Ichigo knew he was right because Minako's energy was growing fainter, but the other energies were spiking higher, mixed together in a dark, sinister coil. _What can we do, smartass? How can we save her?_

_**"She's gotta tell you everything…"**_

Ichigo felt White fade into the recesses of his soul with that said. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Ichigo!"

The group stopped as Rukia and Renji caught up to them. Rukia's blue eyes were narrowed seriously. "Any idea what's happening? The enemy just gathered into Sokyoku Hill!"

"And that girl you were so adamant to defend is in their ranks," Renji told Ichigo. "You said she wouldn't hurt anyone and she and another girl killed at least a dozen other Soul Reapers!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at Renji's statement. _Minako…killed…_

"Minako-chan wouldn't!" Orihime gasped, her eyes widening.

"Well, she did," said Renji coolly. "She showed up, not recognizing anyone, and just went off."

_She must have done this after she saw White and me…_Ichigo knew deep down Minako would never hurt anyone. The enemy had done something to her to get her to kill Soul Reapers. That was clear more than ever. "We can stop her then. The enemy's at Sokyoku Hill," he said.

"Ichigo is right; Kazuya-san would never harm anyone unless it was to save someone else's life. Even then, she is unable to control her ability very well," said Rukia solemnly. "The amount of control she seemed to exude suggests something was controlling her. And that spike in spiritual pressure…it's obviously coming from Kazuya-san."

"So we should go and get her, right?" Chad asked. "If the enemy is controlling her, then they'll find no use for her soon."

"That's right!" Orihime exclaimed. "We have to go and help her now!"

"We'll help you get her back, but we've got to take her in," Renji said to Ichigo. Ichigo knew that this was the only way they'd have more help on their side, in spite of the fact that he didn't like it. "Fine," he muttered. "Just don't hurt her until we hear her side of the story."

"All right," said Rukia with a brisk nod. "We'll at least provide that for her."

Ichigo nodded. "We should keep going."

* * *

"Stay awake, young miss. You're missing it," Kin's voice sounded mocking in her ears. Minako could see the same crimson symbols appearing on her body whenever she would lose control of her powers—only this time, they seemed carved onto her flesh, along with an eerie while glow her skin had taken. She glared at the members of the "family" who made no move to try and free her.

_Because they used you…_A voice in her head told her. Minako shut her eyes and let her hair fall into her face. _I just want to fade away…can't I just fade away…?_

_**"Don't even think about quitting."**_

_ Ah…I thought you'd abandoned me…_

_**"I'm not going anywhere, remember?"**_

Minako smiled slightly through her pain. _I can't sense anything anymore, White…you know that now, right?_

Silence answered her question. _Mm…_

_**"We're coming for you…"**_

"We…?" Minako opened her eyes slightly. _White…_

_**"We're coming to take you back."**_

Minako felt herself becoming disoriented from the conversation to feel any energies coming in her direction. As it was, she could barely feel anything except knives carving up her insides…

"Minako!"

That voice, calling her…it was familiar. Oddly enough, it sent her heart leaping—

"Damn it, Minako! Answer me!"

Something was reviving in her, a familiar fire of determination that didn't belong to her. Minako forced herself to raise her head, her eyes opening. Her heart sped up again, and she felt whatever was left of Malina's control on her shatter into pieces.

Ichigo had his sword drawn, his eyes furrowed in determination. Rukia and Renji had drawn their swords as a few members of the group made a motion to attack. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu cast wary glances to the entire group. Malina glared at Ichigo, her gray eyes shining maliciously. "So you're the Soul Reaper whose venom afflicted our weapon," she murmured.

Ichigo returned Malina's glare with a fierce one of his own. "You're the one who took Minako."

"I merely had her brought to where she belongs—with us." Malina's eyes turned steely. "And now, she will die in the most honorable way—destroying all of you filthy Soul Reapers."

Ichigo's eyes flickered to Minako, gauging the intense energy building higher from her, noticing the markings on her body and the pale light. The feeling of how chaotic the energies swirling inside of Minako alone was staggering. He and his friends were in close proximity to be incinerated first…

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ichigo told Malina in a low voice, "but I'm taking Minako back after I take all of you down."

Malina turned to look at one of the male members. "Kin, En. Show this Soul Reaper what happens to those who interfere with our plans," she ordered.

Ichigo shot forward as the two males Malina just ordered lunged toward him and his friends. The younger one, the one with black hair, dashed past him toward Rukia, who raised her zanpakuto to block him. That was the start of the melee.

The other members charged, eyes glowing deep red, making ugly noises as they surged forward. Orihime's eyes set in determination as she raised her shield to defend herself and Uryu began firing his arrows at the oncoming enemy. Renji and Chad flanked Uryu, attacking the others.

Either they were quite weakened from placing a significant amount of power into Minako's body, or they hadn't been that strong to start with, as they were easily cut down. Rukia struggled with En, but she saw that he too had been significantly weakened. She swung to En's side and he blocked it half-heartedly.

"Are you even trying?" Kin yelled to his comrade angrily, taking his eye off of Ichigo for a second. Ichigo saw his chance and thrust his blade toward Kin's chest. Kin's eyes glinted viciously as he thrust his blade at Ichigo, aiming for his heart—

The point of Kin's blade broke upon contact with Ichigo's chest and Kin's eyes widened. "What?! What did you do, Soul Reaper?!"

"It's not…what he did…Kin."

Minako's voice sounded forced, as though the pain she was enduring was overwhelming. The light encompassed more of her body, the markings becoming a sinister blood color. Her eyes were full of determination. "That's what I…did…"

Malina's expression was manic fury. "You're not to protect that Soul Reaper!" she screamed before she struck Minako's face with her hand. Minako's head was turned away when Malina slapped her, a bruise forming on her face.

_**"Kill…"**_ White snarled in Ichigo's head. Ichigo didn't need telling twice; the rage had reached fever pitch when he saw Malina strike Minako. He forced his blade to Kin, wanting to spill his blood, wanting to see him lying cold on the ground.

That's when Kin's eyes widened in shock before he fell back. En—the one who was fighting Rukia—stood behind his comrade, blade stained with blood. His eyes were blank before he turned his blade on himself and impaled it into his chest.

"What in the hell…?" Ichigo heard Renji mutter.

"You little witch!" Malina shrieked, her gray eyes turning manic, crimson as she reeled on Minako. "How dare you!?"

"Don't even think…of using _them _to hurt Ichigo," Minako growled, glaring at Malina. "Or the next head I take…is yours…"

Malina threw her head back and laughed maniacally. "You think you can stop me from killing your Soul Reaper?!" she shrieked before she used her speed to approach Ichigo. Ichigo, caught off guard, didn't have time to react to Malina's hand flying toward his face, the force behind the thrust throwing him back to where his friends were.

"Your reaction time is too slow, boy," Malina murmured coolly as she walked toward him, her energy crackling violently. "So I'll do you this honor. I will put you to the edge of your life so your friends can die before your eyes."

"We won't let you do that!" yelled Orihime, moving to attack Malina, but the cruel queen's eyes flashed a horrifying crimson. "Stay out of this!" she hissed as a box appeared, caging Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu. "Guys!" Ichigo yelled before a crippling pain lanced through his body, causing him to collapse.

"Ichigo…!" Minako cried through her damaged throat, fighting against her bonds before she let out a cry of pain, falling limp as agony tore through her body. _Time's running out…!_

Ichigo felt the pain leave him as Malina glanced toward Minako with a psychotic smile. "It appears that my little supernova is preparing to detonate," she purred.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the light enclosed on Minako completely. Minako let out an inhuman wail, tears of blood coursing down her face. The light that enveloped her body glowed brighter and brighter. The energies within her reached to dangerous heights. Minako forced herself to stop screaming as she opened her streaming eyes. "Run away…please, run," she whispered. "There's not enough time…run away…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth at seeing the pain and despair mounting in her dark blue orbs. Malina's smile turned twisted. "Oh, don't encourage him to flee, little Minako," she sang, tilting her head. "I want him to watch as the girl he loves dies right in front of his eyes."

_**"Time's running out. Now or never."**_

Ichigo pointed his blade determinedly at Malina.

_ Now. _


	11. Breath

Ichigo could feel Malina's energy crackling in the air around him as she tilted her head to the other side. She didn't appear regal as a "queen" should—instead, she looked like the bloodthirsty, psychotic killer that she truly was. The other energy—the one Minako was exuding—was getting out of control.

Just like a bomb, he realized, grinding his teeth. _There has to be a way for me to stop it…_

_**"There is." **_White's voice was cold with mounting fury. _**"Only she can tell you that." **_

Ichigo gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tightly. Malina's eyes narrowed slightly. "The clock is running out, Soul Reaper," she whispered as her eyes began to glow eerily. Markings began to appear from beneath her eyes, similar to Minako's, only in a ghastly, black color. "If you won't sit quietly and watch her die, then I will have to kill you in front of her."

"Like hell that'll happen!" Ichigo snapped, lunging at Malina. Malina, using her own speed, went to Kin's cold body, took his sword in hand and pointed it at Ichigo. "You're too emotional, Soul Reaper," she murmured, charging at Ichigo and bringing the blade down on him with such speed, Ichigo had no choice but to dash back to dodge.

When he regained his pacing, Ichigo flash-stepped to Malina, swinging his blade to her side. Malina used her sword to block, gripping the hilt tight in one hand. Her eyes glinted maliciously as she put enough force into her sword to drive Ichigo back. Ichigo didn't let up, putting just as much force to push Malina back—and to close the distance Malina was putting between Minako and himself. Malina's face was alight with sinister happiness as they fought with brute strength. She thought she was going to win.

Suddenly, Malina keeled, clutching at her chest, gagging. Her expression turned murderous as she glared at toward the bound Minako. She was breathing hard, her eyes turning into black and gold.

_Just like his eyes…_Ichigo realized, his own eyes going wide. White had influenced Minako more than he realized. "Die already!" Malina screamed at Minako. "Why haven't you detonated?!"

Minako either didn't know the answer or couldn't talk through the intense pain she was fighting. Her eyes were flickering back to blue and she coughed up blood.

"Stop it, Minako! You're going to kill yourself!" Ichigo yelled as Malina fell onto one knee, her crimson eyes on Minako with utmost hatred. "Don't try and dissuade her from _that_, Soul Reaper!" she hissed. Minako's face crumpled in pain before her gaze broke from Malina, ceasing her onslaught.

Malina raised her sword, bloodlust in her eyes. "If you won't detonate, I'll just have to force you!" she shouted, swinging it toward the defenseless girl.

"Minako!" Ichigo flash-stepped, shielding Minako from Malina's blow, giving a shout of pain when cold steel penetrated his back. Minako's eyes widened. "I…Ichigo…" she whispered.

Panting from the pain, Ichigo met Minako's eyes with his own. "Don't be scared," he breathed. Minako studied him. "You're…one again."

"Someone special said she liked it better when we were one." Ichigo could feel his Hollow stirring, wanting his turn to fight Malina. He didn't hold him back…

Minako gasped as the familiar, dark energy began to leak from Ichigo and the mask began to form over his face. "White?" she whispered.

"What's this?" Malina sneered. "You suddenly reek of Hollow, boy!"

He lifted his eyes to look into hers before turning to look at Malina. "Hold still," he growled at her. "I want to make sure to rip you apart."

"Oh~ Try your luck. I'll even stay still." Malina tossed her sword away. White gripped Zangetsu and lunged at her, driving the blade into Malina's chest. Malina's lips curled into a vicious sneer. "Go ahead…finish it."

"With pleasure." White twisted the blade in Malina's chest. Malina choked on her blood as he jerked the blade from heart, muscle, and flesh. The "Queen" collapsed in a growing pool of her own blood. "Tch…that does it then," he growled.

A strangled scream pierced the air and White spun around. Minako was writhing, blood pouring from the markings on her body. White felt Ichigo pushing through for control and for once the Hollow ceded, allowing Ichigo to pull the mask off of his face and run to Minako. Her eyes were shut with pain and Ichigo felt a frantic helplessness in his limbs. He grabbed at the bonds holding her hands, pulling at them furiously, but to no avail.

"Minako, try and hang on!" Ichigo growled, not giving up until the bonds gave way.

"Ichigo." Minako's voice was soft, hoarse from screaming. Ichigo looked at her and saw that tears were filling in her eyes, but she was smiling sadly. "Just go. Get everyone out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, idiot! There's gotta be a way to stop this that you're not telling me!" he yelled.

Minako's mind fell into a haze at those words, remembering what her mother had told her.

_"Soul Reapers are not only toxic to you, Minako, but there's another thing you do not know. If you were to lose your mind or someone lose control of your powers, a Zanpakuto can dispel it…at a cost."_

Ichigo wouldn't want to do this, but Minako knew it was the only way. "Stab me with Zangetsu," she said.

"What? No! No way am I doing that!" Ichigo shook his head furiously before a ringing yell shattered through his head.

_**"If you want to save her, do it!"**_

He winced. White sounded furious at him for even refusing the only option they have—but he could hear that the Hollow didn't like it any more than he did.

"You both don't want to do this," Minako continued, her voice trembling as she fought another wave of pain. "But Malina had sent her power to fuel me as a bomb right when White took her down. If you want to save me, this is the only way how."

Ichigo shut his eyes. Gripping Zangetsu, he knew he couldn't turn his blade on her even to save her life.

"Ichigo, we're running out of time!" Minako's voice was rising—she was becoming frantic. "Just do it!"

_**"It's the only way we can get her back, idiot. If you get weak in your decision, I'll take over. I'll free her."**_

_She'll die._

_**"Would you rather she die painful?"**_

"Please…" Minako begged brokenly. "I don't want to kill everyone. I'd rather you be the death of me. Please."

Ichigo forced his eyes open to look at her. She was fighting brutal agony, and he was the only one who could. He raised Zangetsu and, with mounting pain in his heart, thrust the blade into Minako's chest.

Minako's eyes widened before slowly closing as her blood fell from the gaping hole in her chest. She could feel energy—Ichigo's energy—flow through her, draining the powers that roiled inside of her. She felt the bonds holding her splinter as her body fell. Ichigo quickly caught her in his arms, removing Zangetsu from Minako's chest.

"Minako?" Ichigo whispered, holding her tightly to him. He could feel her skin rapidly becoming cold. She was dying in his arms. Just like before…

"Ichigo!" His head snapped up as his friends ran toward him. Orihime's eyes widened at Minako bleeding in the Soul Reaper's arms before they filled. "Minako-chan…!"

"Orihime." Ichigo looked beseechingly at his friend, the pain so evident in his eyes that Orihime couldn't refuse whatever impossibility he would ask of her. "Save her, please."

Orihime's eyes were set in determination and she nodded. Ichigo set Minako down and Orihime placed her hands over her. "Soten Kishun; I reject," she murmured as her shield appeared. She tried to keep her focus on Minako's injury, but she was distracted by the glimmer of pain in Ichigo's eyes at seeing Minako this way. Orihime lowered her eyes to Minako, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell, the hole in her chest closing.

Minako's face contorted briefly in pain, before her eyes cracked open only slightly. Orihime brightened. "Minako-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Kazuya-san, how are you feeling?" Uryu asked.

Minako didn't reply. It was though she was in a daze. She turned her head slightly to look Orihime and shook her head. Orihime's beaming expression faltered. "Minako-chan?"

"Minako," Ichigo tried to get the meaning of her behavior, "hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't you feel it?" Renji asked in a harsher voice than he intended, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded, feeling raw panic rising in him. "Feel what?"

"Her spiritual pressure is dropping," said Rukia solemnly before kneeling beside Orihime. "And it's dropping drastically."

"Ori…hime…" Minako whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"Take it down…your shield."

Orihime's eyes widened. "What?"

"No!" Ichigo growled. "Minako, Orihime's going to heal you! You're gonna be okay!"

Minako shook her head. "Orihime'll…get hurt if she keeps…treating me," she whispered. "Please, Orihime…take…down your shield…"

Orihime closed her eyes before dispelling her Soten Kishun. "Orihime, what are you doing?" asked Chad.

Minako started to push herself up, but fell back. Ichigo placed a hand against her back to ease her upright. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked.

Minako merely raised her eyes to look at Rukia and Renji. "The Soul Society wants to execute me…right? Because I'm a threat?" she whispered.

"You _were _a threat," Rukia murmured. "But you took the lives of Soul Reapers."

"It wouldn't make a difference if I said that I was controlled by Malina, would it?"

"…I'm sorry, Kazuya-san."

Minako was about to bow her head in acceptance but she felt Ichigo wind his arms tighter around her. Minako looked up at him to see him glaring at Rukia and Renji. "You're not taking her," he growled dangerously. "You're not going to take her from me."

"Think rationally for once, Ichigo!" Renji snapped. "Even you can't save her from the crime she committed!"

"She wasn't in control of herself when she killed those Soul Reapers!" Ichigo roared.

"Stop it, Ichigo," Minako whispered to him. "I was under Malina's influence, yes, but I still killed those Soul Reapers. You can't protect me forever."

"_You _stop it!" Ichigo's eyes were burning intensely when they met hers, emotions flying through them. Ichigo continued, as though he'd been waiting years to say these things. "You're always taking things as they come, accepting the consequences of your actions no matter what they are! Do you think your family won't care that you're gone?! Your friends?!"

His free hand went to Minako's face, eyes smoldering now. "What about White and me, Minako? You're ready to throw yourselves to the wolves and leave us behind?" he asked. Minako's eyes widened. During the haze Malina had her in, she had made physical contact with Ichigo and found feelings for her that she didn't realize they existed. She had wondered if those were his true feelings. Vaguely, she recalled the way her heart jumped when Ichigo called out her name. What did she feel then…?

"Ichigo-" Rukia began but Ichigo cut her off.

"If the Soul Society takes her, I'm just gonna break her out over and over," he said, holding Minako close to him. "You're not keeping her from me."

"_**Keep her forever," **_White growled in Ichigo's head. _**"If you care about her so much, don't let her out of your sight."**_

"Idiot! You're losing your head-" began Renji, but he was cut off by a cry of pain. Minako had crumpled forward in Ichigo's arms, her hands clutching at her chest. Blood soaked her hands, dripping steadily at first and then heavier, while her body began to convulse.

"Minako-chan!" Orihime exclaimed, reaching for her. Ichigo supported Minako when she fell forward and worry and panic reached fever pitch.

"What's wrong? Minako!" he yelled, maneuvering her to lean back. His eyes widened.

Minako's skin had paled significantly, her hands soaked in blood. She was trying to catch her breath, but it strangled inside her throat and her lips turned blue. Orihime grabbed Minako's hands and pulled them away from her chest to expose the gaping hole Orihime was healing. It began to sizzle at the edges; blood and a strangely colored discharge began to ooze from the wound. Minako let out another moan of pain, her eyes shutting tightly.

"Minako-chan, let me heal you!" Orihime cried, holding onto Minako's hands, the worry in her eyes rising.

"Let me see her!" Rukia demanded sternly, though she gently pried Orihime's hands off of Minako's shaking hands. She placed her hands over Minako's wound, using her kido to try and heal her, but she frowned. "Something's going horribly wrong," she murmured.

"What's happening, Rukia?" asked Renji.

"Kazuya-san's energy is becoming severely unstable," Rukia answered. "I can't heal her injury properly."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, feeling helplessness creep in his veins at feeling Minako's body crumble before his eyes. "You can't make her pain stop?"

Rukia's eyes wavered in apology as she closed them. "We're too toxic for her right now. If we try any more, we'll lose her."

"Then let me!" Orihime cried. "I'll heal her!"

Minako coughed up blood, forcing her eyes open. She raised a shaking hand toward Orihime. With confusion shadowing her features, Orihime took Minako's hand in both of hers before gasping, her eyes glazing over and widening. Her own hands began to tremble as she dropped Minako's hand.

"Orihime?" Uryu ventured cautiously as Orihime's eyes filled with tears.

"N-No," she whispered. "No…"

"Orihime, what's wrong?" asked Rukia, grabbing the girl by her shoulder.

Orihime shook her head slowly. "You can't," she whispered brokenly to Minako. Ichigo didn't like how Orihime was falling about. What message was sent between them?

Orihime closed her eyes. "Ichigo, you should let Minako-chan go."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo, tightening his hold instinctively on Minako.

Orihime took in a deep breath. "Soten…"

"_**Stop her now!" **_White roared in Ichigo's head, but it was too late when Orihime opened her mouth. "…Zashun."

Orihime's Tsubaki shot into Minako's bleeding chest. Minako's eyes widened from the impact before her expression softened from the agony that had been stamped on it. "Thank you," she whispered from her damaged throat.

"Orihime!" Ichigo could barely choke down the shock. Why had Orihime just attacked Minako? Orihime looked at him with streaming eyes. "She wanted me to. She showed me what was happening. I-I couldn't let it…" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about?" asked Uryu. "Kazuya-san showed you what?"

"She was dying!" Orihime cried, burying her face into her hands. "She was—was suffering! You did stop her from becoming a bomb, Ichigo, but…but…your spirit energy…it's killing her."

Time stopped for a moment. His mind stopped working.

He was killing her.

"_**Your energy can kill her…" **_White hissed in his head and for once Ichigo heard no sadistic amusement from his counterpart. _**"…Mine can't."**_

_What are you talking about?_

"_**My energy, moron. It can stabilize her."**_

_Are you insane?! You may as well turn her into __**you**__!_

"**Would that really be a bad thing as long as we have her?"**

Before Ichigo could form a response, he sensed his Hollow's energy coiling around the dying energy of Minako. She had her eyes closed, her breaths shallow. She didn't look any different from the agony she had gone through before Orihime had Tsubaki shot into her chest. Barely suppressing an anguished sound, Ichigo shut his eyes and begged silently of his Hollow. _Save her..._

_Orihime's attack was quick. Painless even. She barely felt it. _

_She could still feel traces of Ichigo's energy within her when he had stabbed her with his zanpakuto. Minako knew this was what her mother warned against. The reason Ichigo may be the death of her. She silently made her peace. If she was going to die, at least she was going to die in the arms of someone she cared for…_

"_Is that what you think is going to happen? We're just gonna let you die?" _

_Minako's eyes flew open. White was glaring at her and this time, there was no sadistic humor, no trace of his usual haughtiness. There was just intense determination, almost primordial. _

"_White," she breathed, "why are you here?" _

"_Isn't it obvious?" White approached her, his steps resolute. "By instinct, I'm selfish. I don't want to let go of what rightfully belongs to me. But by your keen point of view, Ichigo and I are one in the same—which means you also rightfully belong to him."_

"_Are you insane?" asked Minako, her eyes widening. "You were always against Ichigo "claiming" me and now you're all for it?"_

"_It's because of you." White's tone was brisk when he reached for her, his thumb and index finger holding her chin in place so she couldn't look away. "You're finally seeing us as one person. You've finally tapped into those instincts inside of your soul."_

_She gasped when he pinned her down, his eyes gleaming unfathomably. "You're still __**my**__ queen. No matter what and I refuse to let you wander away." A smirk graced his lips as his free hand traced a path from her cheek, down her neck, and came to rest over her heart. "This is still mine."_

_Minako let out a silent breath. "I'm going to die, White. Ichigo's energy is toxic to me. My power is fading."_

"_Why do you think I came in here for?" _

_She let out another gasp as she felt energy shoot within her, to her very soul. "A-Ahhh…" she moaned and she knew White recognized it as a moan of pain. _

"_Be strong, my queen," he breathed. "It'll be over soon." _

On the outside, while his friends watched as he clutched the girl he loved to him, Ichigo's eyes flew open when he heard Minako take a breath.


End file.
